Sex and the School
by Snipermander
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh GX meets Sex and the City! Dr. Vellian Crowler chronicles the events leading up to his love affairs with Lyman Banner, as well as the secret lives of the other members of Duel Academy. UNDER HEAVY REVISIONS
1. Overture: Where Do We Belong?

_Article Entry for September 8__th__, 3045_

_In a world run by money and ruled by those who have it, it is easy to pick out the favorites: sports players, dentists, media moguls, and medical technicians. Sure, they may have worked just as hard as the rest of us, but the one thing I noticed which is often severely overlooked is that these particular humans are not just needed, but they are, most of all, wanted._

"_Wanted", yes. A simple desire for a certain human's talent and the creations which they implant in the world can make all the difference in their financial majesties. If your talent is wanted, monetary longevity awaits you. If not, then say goodbye to that longevity and say hello to' stamps and cheap motels… _

_From an expert's standpoint, I can tell you the rules are none the different in the world of Dueling; the Monsters themselves were created by the ancient Egyptians some thousands of years past, so one could only guess their benefits. But there remains no doubt about the great financial winnings of the Duel Monster's creator, Maximillion Pegasus, as well as the game's perfectionist, Seto Kaiba. And he, mind you, is the very founder of the Duel Academy which I myself teach at. _

_And with that last statement in mind, where does that leave me? In fact, where does that leave any of the admirable and well studious, high-ranking teachers of the game of Duel Monsters? _

_Society has rewarded us teachers not with grand riches equivalent to our grand knowledge of what we teach, but rather it has remained blind of the value of what we teach. One can certainly understand the undesired for us by our students; that I am not here to address._

_I am simply a doctoring teacher who cannot help but question the true value of teachers in society: if our paychecks state correctly, we must not be as important as most would lead, and our titles and names must not mean a thing. And even more troubling, is the untold law of all teachers to hold this form of unequivocal purity which may prevent us from learning, exploring, and enjoying life's little splendors. I for one, as an Obelisk-ranking doctor in Dueling, dare all others of my kind to challenge our current stature, letting us not forget that of all those men and women whom the future holds, truly we are the ones who hold it._

_Thank you, and may we teachers of today and tomorrow never cease our crusades for a better and more respected role in the universe._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _


	2. This Side

Author's Notes: Well, here is the real first chapter to the fic; be careful, as there might be some foul language and sexual innuendo in this as well as the next few chapters that will follow this one. And by the way, the _**bold italics **_words mean that there is background music to go along with the scenes; this was done to make things more interesting.

The song featured here is by Jethro Tull and it is called "Teacher", which I thought was an appropriate soundtrack for a story about the Duel Academy teachers…

_**.  
**_

_**Well the dawn was coming,  
Heard him ringing on my bell.  
**_

The sun had just begun to climb over the ocean horizon which surrounded the volcanic island which housed The Duel Academy. The bright golden rays were a welcome remedy to awake the still drowsy brains of the hundreds of young students who were busying themselves with getting ready for the day's classes. It was a little after the beginning of the first semester back from summer vacation, and the eager Duelists-in-training had not lost their drives to stuff their brains full of the impressive load of important information which came with the seemingly simple Duel Monster's card sport.

_**He said, "My name's the teacher.  
That is what I call myself.  
And I have a lesson,  
That I must impart to you."**_

The herds of Academy students made their way up the sloping hill to the great spherical building for their classes, completely unaware that from one of the full-length windows towards the top of the school's main building, they fell under the surveillance of perhaps the most feared member of the entire school staff…

"_**It's an old expression  
But I must insist it's true."**_

The pair of fierce, dark-blue eyes were set between two bony cheeks and separated by a thin, wooden-like nose, underlined by thin feminine lips which were painted in a glossy purple lipstick. A sharp shadow was cast just above his thinly plucked eyebrows by the bangs of thin blond hair which, surprisingly, was trimmed and cropped into a style which would suit a 5-year-old school girl very well. Quite an odd choice for a 35-year-old man… but like it or not, that was how Crowler liked it.

_Little slackers…look at them all! So young and naïve of how lucky they are to even make it into this school! _He thought to himself as he took a sip of his steaming coffee and continued to watch all the teenagers and young adults as they made their way up the paved path, which led to the front entrance of the main building.

_Quite a shame that the Chancellor insists on allowing them to stay here, and more irritating of all, if that furry-chinned windbag is so desperate for income, why are we intelligent, high-ranking teachers still left to suffer?_

Just then, the feminine man had to take a moment to calm himself down, as his fist had begun to shake with rage and his coffee had almost spilled. With one last look down at the students, some of which were his own, the man sharply turned from the window and made his way to the brown leather couch set upon the right of the room; as he did, the man's amazingly long ponytail of delicate blond hair whipped the glass of the hot window before settling back against his back, the tip curling just above his rear.

"_**Jump up, look around,  
Find yourself some fun!"**_

The individual dressed up in the expensive Obelisk sapphire outfit took a seat upon the couch; he crossed his legs like a lady and proceeded to sip his coffee while wearing a visage of egotistical distaste… _**  
**_

"_**No sense in sitting there hating everyone!"**_

The man thought, _Now how could it get so hard to keep this school pure of slackers? That's the last thing the Dueling world needs…_He took another sip and rested his back against the cushions. _And that's the last thing such an admirable professional as I would want to stain my records…_

"_**No man's an island and his castle isn't home…" **_

After another shot of caffeine, the male turned his head to gaze out the full length window of the Teacher's Lounge; as his narrow eyes came to rest upon the ocean's blue and the greenery of the campus shrubbery, he allowed his head to rest back against the top of the couch, something the otherwise uptight fop would rather not let others see him do. _**  
**_

"_**The nest is for nothing when the bird has flown.''**_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, that is my name indeed; a PhD in Dueling, years of experience under my belt, and this is what I get? Just a simple cup of coffee and still no paycheck after six weeks? Ridiculous._

Suddenly, there was a jiggle of the doorknob, which scared Dr. Crowler back into a proper, upright position with his mug held delicately in his bony fingers like a wine glass; as the door to the Teacher's Lounge opened, he turned his eyes to a cheap landscape stock painting which hung on the wall across from him above the coffee counter.

Two ladies entered the room: one was the Obelisk Ladies Dorm leader and Gym Instructor Fonda Von Tate; the other was a recently hired Teacher's Aid by the name of Layla. Out of the corner of his eye, Crowler could see they were both dressed in gym attire, even this early in the day, and Fonda was chattering in her usual high-pitched girly fashion about the normal things she liked to talk about:

"…So anyways, I was like, 'whatever!', and she was like, 'whatever!', and I was like, 'whatever!', and she was like, 'LOL!' Can you believe that?"

"Oh how funny!" The Teacher's Aid replied with a giggle as the two of them got their coffee.

Crowler could not help but give a little snicker at such a stupid conversation, and didn't care much when Fonda finally noticed him.

"Why Vellian! I didn't see you there! Good morning to you!" The gym instructor exclaimed with glee; her voice was perhaps the high pitched and annoying in the entire world.

Crowler gave a polite smile (to hide the pain in his ears) and stood.

"Why yes, indeed it is; and nice to see you two as well." He said as he took a bow; Crowler's own voice was slightly scratchy as it normally was, but none-of-the-less had a strong hint of lightness to it, kinda sing-song-ish, really. "And who might this be?" He indicated to the other woman, as he was never properly introduced to her.

"Oh yeah! This is Layla, she's filling in for now."

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you." Crowler said briefly as he took the girl's hand and kissed it.

"Wow, so you're _the_ Vellian Crowler I heard so much about!" the new girl said with awe. "I've read many of your written doctrines and studies, they are all so impressive, Sir!"

Crowler was just seconds away from thanking her in his usual proud nature, but he was immediate overtaken with offense at her choice in title.

"Did you just call me _'Sir'?_" Crowler questioned in a threatening tone.

"Oh Vellian! Don't be so quick to correct; she's new here!" Fonda Von Tate scolded with her hands on her big hips.

The other girl tried to offer up some consolation: "Oh! I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't know you were a lady."

Crowler pursed his glossy purple lips together and seethed for a few seconds before he eventually replied with a calmer but still irritated tone, "As I have a PhD in Dueling, I prefer the name _Doctor _Crowler, thank you."

Just then, the door to the Teacher's Lounge opened up again and more staff members poured in, starving for caffeine to fuel them for the long workday.

"Well, I think that's our cue to get to the gym, Lady Fonda" the assistant said in a cheery tone, completely oblivious to Crowler's last statement.

"Oh yes, good thinking! We don't want to keep those Ra students waiting. We'll see you later Dr. Crowler!" Fonda said as she and her assistant exited the lounge, giggling to one another about the latest school gossip.

Being left so abruptly is never something Crowler liked, especially after trying to make an important point such as his oh-so-important title. So with an irritated look on his porcelin face, the Academy's Head Chair Person made his way to the end of the small room and to the window; he resumed watching the many students and even other less important teachers filing into the building. Soon enough, even with all the chattering and other noise of the teachers and staff in the Teacher's Lounge, Crowler could still pick up the hustle and bustle of the people outside the Lounge door.

As Dr. Crowler took notice of the many Slifer students who still hadn't made it to the main entrance, someone came to his side.

"'Mornin', Vellian." Said Nathan Roberts, one of the other Obelisk Instructors (and the very same guy who tested Bastion on the day of the try-outs).

"Roberts." Crowler merely said without even looking at the guy.

"So how be the 'herds' today?" Roberts joked as he sipped his coffee and joined the higher ranking teacher in student-gazing.

"Oh, same as always…" Crowler sighed with an air of great distaste, "These Slifers are just as lax as ever, I swear."

"Heh, yeah, I hear ya' there, Sir…"

Crowler suddenly jerked his head to glare at him fiercely.

"Oh! Er, I meant _Doctor_! Yeah, sorry…" Roberts recoiled slightly.

Crowler turned back to the window.

"Have you seen Banner around?"

"Who?"

"You know who!" Crowler snapped. "Lyman Banner. The Slifer Dorm Leader and the leader of all the little _slackers_ at this school…"

"Oh _him_. Hmmm… no, actually I haven't seen him around at all yet, not even on the pathway from the dorms. And that means…"

"That means that that low-class, poor excuse of a Duel Academy teacher is just as big of a slacker as his students! Ha!"

Then Dr. Crowler showed his full conceit by taking his free hand and running his long, manicured nails through his short, cropped blond hair before placing his hand on his hip and giving a "Humph!"

"Indeed, Doctor." The other Obelisk member replied. "It is indeed a shame that our perfect Obelisks must share the same hallways and classrooms with them."

"Oh si. But sometimes I like to look at it this way, Roberts: if we didn't have slackers at this school, no one would know who the real Duel experts are."

Crowler snickered as he finished up the rest of his coffee and raised his chin, the rays of the sunny day hitting the foppish man's straight blond hair and perfectly ironed clothes, bathing him in the same vanity as Crowler felt in his cold, arrogant heart.


	3. That Side

Author's Note: Act 2! And again, soundtrack by Jethro Tull.

.

Meanwhile, down in the dingy Slifer dorms…

"_Nyaaaah! _I'm going to be late!" cried a soft, Asian voice in the middle of a dark, modest room.

A stumble here and a trip there eventually led the person to his bedside table, where he opened up the single drawer and pulled out a flashlight. The beam of light cast upon a rather messy living space: clothes on the floor, hangers and other utensils piled on the bed and ungraded student's exams piled on the flat, wooden table that served as both his kitchen table and office space.

"Hm, now where did I leave them…?"

As the poor guy shuffled around his mess to search for his briefcase and hairbrush, a faint little meow could be heard from over by the dark closet.

"Pharaoh? What is it my friend?" The man asked, and he turned his flashlight towards the meow.

The dim-orange spotlight fell upon the shape of a big, fat cat with a fluffy tail standing next to a square object with a handle at the top. The man came forward and grabbed the handle, heaving the slightly heavy briefcase up to knee-level and began to stumble towards his other small dresser which held up his tiny antenna TV.

"Thank you Pharaoh for helping me! Now let's see… ah! Here's where I left my comb (…right here where I left it, heh…). Ok, let's hurry, little friend!"

And with that, the man and his cat leaped across the short threshold and out the door, the sunshine bathing them both in warm, inviting spree.

"_**So I took a journey,  
Threw my world into the sea.**_

_**With me went the teacher,  
Who found fun instead of me."**_

"Good morning, Mr. Banner!" All the cheerful Slifer kids called as the man and his cat raced by.

"Good morning, children!" The kind man said back with a friendly wave his hand, and then used that same free hand to correct his crooked glasses. "See you all in class!"

Simply put, if Dr. Vellian Crowler was the _Yin _of Duel Academy, then Professor Lyman Banner was undoubtedly the _Yang_: the tall, lean professor dressed in casual long pants and the slightly wrinkled button-down work shirt with the oversized collar was perhaps the most beloved teacher of Duel Academy according to how much relief the kids got when they knew they had his class next.

The wind rode though Lyman Banner's long, straight, beautiful black hair, which was tied loosely in a low ponytail, while strands of it were allowed to hang free around his delicate handsome face. Banner's merry eyes remained dark slits thanks to his strong Asian heritage, though years of hard studies in obscure Duel techniques had left the poor man very nearsighted, which explained the rectangular glasses he wore. From the way he looked, Prof. Banner could pass off as one of the DA students, had he been shorter.

And running alongside his master was perhaps Lyman's best friend in the whole world: his cat, Pharaoh. Pharaoh was a plump Persian/tabby mix with darker coloration and brown stripes, a squished-in face and a tail which was poofy at the end. Despite being very fat indeed, Pharaoh was quite quick and was able to keep up with his owner all the way to the Academy entrance.

"_**Hey man! What's the plan? What was that you said?"**_

Both teacher and cat made it up the long, wide staircase to the secondary hallways where most of the Upper classrooms were located.

"_**Sun-tanned, drink in hand, lying there in bed."**_

Pharaoh darted around the legs of the young adult students as they crowded the hallways; Banner tried his best not to accidentally bump into anyone as he hurried across the carpeted threshold.

"_**I try to socialize but I can't seem to find,"**_

Finally, he made it to his classroom door; Banner had to stop a moment to stuff some loose papers back into his old, banged-up briefcase just before he turned the handle to the classroom door and stepped inside:

"Sorry I'm late class! I just…"

But there was a dreadful surprise waiting there for him...

_**"What I was looking for; 'got something on my mind." **_

Standing at the podium in front of the full classroom, dressed in his glamorous and expensive Obelisk robe with pink, frilly outfit underneath (as well as a disgusted look on his face), was Dr. Vellian Crowler!

"…Oh dear…" was all Banner could say.

"_Well, well, well._ Look who _finally_ decided to show up to teach his class today!" Crowler announced arrogantly to the class, without ever taking his piercing dark-blue eyes off of Banner.

Banner gathered his thoughts and tried to explain, "I'm so sorry! The electricity, it was…" But Crowler was quick to interrupt by turning and walking to the classroom podium to collect his papers.

"I was almost afraid I might have to teach your class myself," Dr. Crowler said in a high, sighing tone, "but I guess I won't get that opportunity…" He gave a little shrug as he filed his papers, all the while his movements caused the gaudy, crescent moon-shaped earrings he wore to jingle.

Prof. Banner looked around very sheepishly at his class; student reaction was really quite typical: the Obelisk Blue students all glared down at him like he was a piece of garbage, the Ra Yellow students gave him looks of both concern and slight disappointment, but the ever faithful Slifer Red students (particularly Syrus Trousdale and Jaden Yuki) all looked on to their Dorm Leader with the utmost sympathy. After all, they of all people knew was it was like to be harassed and embarrassed for not being perfect, especially by the cold-hearted Dr. Crowler.

Feeling his cheeks turning bright red from the humiliation of being made out to be such a loser by the highest ranking teacher in the Academy, Lyman Banner took a breath and turned his attention back to Dr. Crowler; the Department Chairperson had just gathered up his thin, tidy suitcase and stood before the Slifer teacher, the two of them were the exact same height.

Crowler took a moment to look over Banner like a cheetah looking over a tasty gazelle; when his eyes made it to Banner's feet, a nasty smirk came across his purple lips and Crowler spoke in a tone of playful sarcasm,

"Why Banner! I must say your choice in shoe style suits you very well!"

It was then with a ping of painful realization that Banner looked down and saw that he was still wearing his fluffy, white, bedtime bunny slippers!

"Oh! Dear me… oops…" Poor Lyman Banner was so embarrass that he didn't even bother raising his head; he already had Crowler's usual amused expressions imprinted in his memory from all the years he had to endure the Doctor's torment.

Nearly every Obelisk kid in the classroom roared with laughter; even some of the Ra's couldn't help but join in on the humor. But none of the Slifer students were laughing; some of them threw up nasty looks at the Blues for giving in to the antics of their cruel he-she leader.

"Hahahaha! Indeed they are so very impressive, Banner!" Crowler teased with one hand in his chest and the other on his hip. "Where did you get them: Bed, Bath and Beyond? Hahahaha!"

After a few more minutes of laughter, Crowler suddenly stopped. He felt something rubbing up against his leg! With a frightened, high-pitched yelp Crowler jumped to the side, causing everyone else in the room to take notice. It turned out to be just Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, you silly cat, ha ha!" Banner giggled as he knelt down and picked up his pet.

The plump orange cat stared imploringly at Dr. Crowler, just looking for some attention. But all it got the cat was the usual look of disgust from Crowler as he quickly adjusted the collar belt to his uniform and marched through the doorway, but not before purposefully shouldering Lyman as he walked passed him.

Some of the Obelisk students, Chazz Princeton in particular, noticed this and chuckled.

Right outside the classroom's door frame, Crowler turned on his heel, facing Banner once more; with his standard look of arrogance in the face of those who were weaker then him, Crowler spoke,

"Well, Banner, with the exception of your_ filthy diseased cat_, I'm afraid I will have to report this humorous little incident as well as your tardiness to the Chancellor. I'm sure he will love reading the report card I will write about you..." Crowler chuckled and his already thin eyes narrowed.

Hoping for retaliation from the Slifer Leader to add to his bad "report", Crowler instead got only a humbled, guilty reply from Lyman Banner:

"Yes… I understand, Dr. Crowler. I'll have to work on being a better teacher. But thank you for watching over my class for me." Banner looked up from the ground and offered the Doctor a kind smile.

Seeing that all his taunting had no effect on the Slifer teacher, Crowler could only glower at him before marching off down the hall, his flashy earrings jingling away.

Prof. Banner walked over and closed the classroom door, then made his way to the podium where he sat down in his high chair with Pharaoh in his lap and his heavy briefcase laid out on the flat surface. After adjusting his glasses, Lyman looked out into his young audience and smiled his usual kind smile before speaking,

"Well class, I apologize for being so late: the electricity to the Slifer Dorms has gone out yet again, so my alarm clock didn't wake me. Good thing I have Pharaoh here to keep me on my feet, ha ha!"

Some of the class laughed lightly with their teacher, mostly the Slifers, while the others rolled their eyes.

"So in order to not lose anymore time, let's just jump right into the lesson for today: 'Dueling Using Multiple Traps and Spells'. Please take out your text books and open up to page 56 …and try to ignore my odd choice in footwear, children."

This time, no one could resist the urge to giggle.

"_Mrrrrrooooowww._" Said Pharaoh.


	4. What, me worry?

Author's Note: Fourth chapter in and already I'm running into some problems.

To start off, I have only watched the first ten episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX since starting this fanfic. I originally started writing this on the impulse that I really love Vellian Crowler and Lyman Banner, so this really wasn't meant to be anything more then a funny sex-comedy. However, I have just read the "Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia" online (fantastic site!) and discovered all the nasty secrets about Banner's double life. So now, not only am I trying my best to tie in Banner's Shadow Rider alter ego, but I'm also trying to tie in all the stuff I know right now about the GX Universe while at the same time trying to play "catch-up" with all the episodes.

And so folks, if this story line starts to take a sharp turn for the non-canon, I apologize. I'm just going to wing this whole canon-respect thing and see what happens…

_._

_Diary Entry for September 9__th__, 3045_

_With as much pressure as I generously place upon the shoulders of the professors lucky enough to be here, Duel Academy is still not without its ugly ducklings. Most of the time, it seems as though the hints I give off hit their intended targets quite well, and another hapless fool is cured of their stupidity by yours truly. Sure, some may call me a bit harsh, but really, can you blame me? _

_Having to deal with Lyman Banner for a day may change your mind. I must say, that man (as cute as he seems) can be quite a prick: my words to him are like words to rubber. Within seconds they bounce right off his clueless self and come straight back at me like baseballs and tennis balls bound for my lovely face. _

_I cannot help but wonder if I am wasting too much of my valuable time trying to improve him. My days are filled with the schemes of how to implement improvement on him as well his little irritants, the Slifers. But since The Boss has so kindly obliged their admittance into this Academy (MY Academy), I suppose I am forever stuck being babysitter._

_However, I managed to catch sight of Banner leaving the main building just a few minutes ago; the little darling looked gloomy as his giraffe legs carried him across the threshold of the school that is so rightfully MINE, so perhaps my words had some effect after all. For the sake of my sweet, sweet reputation, one can only hope so…_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

Walking back down the dirt path to the edge of the island cliffs where the Slifer Dorms were located, Lyman Banner could not help but remain reflective on this bad day: throughout the scheduled class swaps, the soft-spoken Slifer teacher had to explain over and over to all his classes why he was wearing bunny slippers to school. He also had to explain why he was missing so many of his students' graded test papers due to him running late in the morning.

And to make matters worse, not only had Dr. Crowler tattled on him to the Academy's Chancellor Sheppard, but the fem-teacher had spared no time in rattling off every bit of Banner's mistakes to all his Obelisk buddies. Now whenever the Slifer teacher dared to walk passed a group of Obelisk professors and even the Obelisk maids, he could expect a snide remark or two. And still not enough, Banner was even beginning to suspect that Crowler's actions had caused some of the kids in his class to lose respect him; perhaps he was just over thinking all of this… or it could have been that big frog that some prankster had obviously planted in his open briefcase.

As Lyman continued down the beaten path, while all the other teachers (Ra and Obelisk) had the privilege of traveling home on nice smooth cement paths, Lyman could feel his heart growing heavy and his spirits sinking deep. As much of a carefree front he put up in the face of all the mess that surrounded him, sometimes he couldn't help but feel so alone in the universe. Being the only notable Slifer teacher in Duel Academy wasn't anything anyone ever treated as something special, and it was a natural human desire for the comforts/affections of another, whether it be a simple kind word or, dare he think it, _sex_. Lyman had always kept mostly to himself throughout his life, so these awful feelings of alienation were not new.

"(Sigh)… Come on, Pharaoh…" Banner managed to get out with a lot of inner effort. His tubby tabby meowed and picked up the pace.

_Maybe some of Chumbli's father's whiskey will perk up my spirits…_ Banner thought unhappily to himself as he hung his head, not even bothering to move the long bangs of hair out of his face.

"Professor Banner! Wait up!" Someone called from down the trail and judging from the running strides, they were just a few feet away.

Banner came to a stop and turned his head, bangs flowing, to see who it was, but his ears already told him that information.

It was Alexis Rhodes, one of the far better female Duelists of the Obelisk Blue Dorms and a student in his first hour morning class. She looked concerned, but very much eager to catch up to the Slifer teacher, which puzzled Lyman.

"Why Alexis, what brings you down here in such a hurry? Do you need help with your homework?" Professor Banner offered up kindly.

Alexis stopped about four feet away from her teacher. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked to the dirt ground as if she wasn't sure what to say. Banner turned his whole body to face her, eager to hear the attractive young lady out.

Finally, Alexis spoke: "Prof. Banner… I just… I wanted to apologize."

Lyman Banner raised his thin sharp black eyebrows high at this.

"Apologize? What ever for? You're one of my most well behaved students! In fact, everyone was quite well behaved today (they all turned in their reports in time and there were no absences!)."

"In know, it's not about me, Sir. It's just that… I wanted to apologize for the way Dr. Crowler and the other Obelisks treated you…" Alexis said lifting her head to look Banner in the face.

"…Oh…" was all Banner could say.

"Yeah…You see, Sir, I know the rest of the world thinks so highly of us Obelisks, but I don't want our bad behavior to have a bad impression on you or anyone else. Dr. Crowler was the_ instigator_ of it all, but I feel like he and the rest of us should have acted more professionally, especially since that's how Obelisks are expected to be. Dr. Crowler holds such a high position here that the rest of the school all think he knows everything, and no one can really tell him off (with the exception of The Chancellor), but there was no excuse for the rest of us. I guess I just didn't want you to think that all us Obelisks are jerks, so I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way they and Dr. Crowler treated you: it was wrong." Alexis could do more then bow again.

Banner was absolutely _smitten_. At first he had no idea how to react to such a kind and thoughtful act. But eventually he could not stop his mouth from involuntarily curving up into a smile while his heart flew through the air…

He approached Alexis and… going against everything that was considered "teacherly"… Banner embraced his young student.

"Thank you, Alexis. You have really made me feel better, and I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Letting her go gently he smiled fondly at her, his reflective square glasses flashing images of a fondly smiling Alexis in their lenses.

"I'm glad I could, Sir. Well, I guess I better get started on that homework."

"In that case, I'll see you in class tomorrow morning then."

Banner laughed lightly as Alexis began to walk away. As Alexis got further and further away, Lyman could not help but linger on what an extraordinary person Alexis proved to be that evening, and why on Earth she would take up such the burdens as her rude dorm mates…

"_Mrrroooow." _Pharaoh the cat whined, rubbing his face up against his master's long leg.

With the sun setting in the backdrop of the endless ocean surrounding the land, Lyman Banner took one last fleeting look at the vanishing image of the lovely young student heading over the hill, then gave in to his cat as well as his own tiredness.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the path to Duel Academy's entrance…

"Hay Slifer slackers! What the hell do you two think your doing around our parts?" The voice of none other then Chazz Princeton called out to two younger boys dressed in red who were just about to walk across the large, beautiful bridge which connected the Obelisk Blue Dorms to the rest of the island.

The two younger boys turned to see Chazz striding towards them along with his two crony friends. All three had the usual smug expressions which were typical of Obelisk boys.

"What do you want now, Chazz?" Jaden Yuki sighed as he turned his body to face Chazz.

"Did I say I wanted anything, slacker?" Chazz said as he and his buds came to a stop a few yards away from Jaden and his nervous friend, Syrus Trousdale. "I was just askin' what you two are doing crossing _our _bridge!"

"Heheh, yeah! You tell 'em, Chazz." Said Chazz's bigger crony.

"This isn't just _your _bridge, Chazz. It's the school's bridge, so anyone can walk across it." Jaden argued.

"Yeah, it's true!" Syrus sided with his best friend, though his voice and tone were notably milder.

"Oh _really?_" Chazz said in a snotty voice. "Did that no-good dorm teacher of yours tell you Slifers that?"

A couple yards down the nice, paved path around the Obelisk Dorms, Dr. Vellian Crowler came strolling along with his expensive, alligator-skin briefcase in one hand and his free hand balled in a loose fist. The 35-year-old dandified man had just gotten off his second job as Chairperson managing school records, and was happily reflecting on the nice glass of expensive wine waiting for him at home, when he suddenly stopped.

_Now what on earth is all that racket I hear? _Crowler thought, irritated, to himself as he narrowed his eyes and gazed around in the direction of the loud talking.

Hunching over slightly, Crowler crept around the bend of tall trees and thick bushes to where he saw Jaden and Syrus arguing with Chazz and his two friends.

"Hay, Mr. Banner is a really great guy!" Jaden defended.

"Yeah right! That cat-humper is just as big a slack-off as you all are!" Chazz jeered.

"…Or have y'all forgotten the incident 'dis mornin'?" Chazz's other friend retorted back in a thick-hick accent.

"Mr. Banner may not be perfect, but at least he doesn't act like some big_ jerk _like _Dr. Crowler!"_

From over near the shield of the large tree trunks, Crowler's slit eyes widened instantly at the sound of Jaden's insult, but quickly reverted back to their intense glare coupled with pursed purple lips and a short growl. He placed his alligator-skin briefcase down at the base of the tree and crept around the tall thick bushes like a big, blue weasel until he made it to the closest bush to the road where the boys argued. Crowler sat with his back against the prickly bush and turned his head to hear what the students were saying, all the while growing ever angrier with each insult the boys threw back and forth at each other.

"_Oh really, Slifer shithead?_ As big of a jerk as he is, at least Crowler _shows up_ for his classes!" Countered Chazz.

"So what? At least Sy' and I learn things in Mr. Banner's class! Important things! Not just how to be a big asshole like in Crowler's class!" Shouted Jaden.

"Umm, Jaden… maybe we should just go…" Syrus suggested nervously.

"That shrimp might be right, Chazz. Maybe we should go too…" Chazz's bigger brawnier friend offered up as did the other.

But the opponents' friends did nothing to alleviate the tension of the moment. Now it was just Jaden vs. Chazz:

"_The Chancellor made a big mistake putting that Banner in charge of you and the other Slifer slackers! That must be why you Slifer's suck so much ass at this school!" _

"_And the Chancellor made an even __**bigger**__ mistake by putting Dr. Crowler in charge of you and the other Obelisks! He must be why you Obelisks are such **dicks!" **_

"_Hay, Jaden! In case you haven't noticed I never go by what Crowler says! I've had to put up with him for so long that I'm well aware that Crowler's a **drag queen!"**_

"_**OH!"**_

Crowler slapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late; his sudden and extreme shock to what Chazz had just called him produced an almost stereotypical high-pitched noise of offense.

"…What was that?" Chazz was the first to ask and all the boys looked around the woodsy areas that surrounded them from the sides and behind.

Crowler was hugging himself into as small of a form as he could and staying as low behind the rim of the bush as he could it avoid the boys catching sight of him; Dr. Crowler also thanked Obelisk himself that the sun had set over the horizon, making the woods dark and impossible for anyone to catch sight of Crowler's brightly colored clothes through the leaves of the bush.

"Hm. I guess it was just a bird or something…" Syrus said.

"Hm… I guess it _is _getting a little late out here. Maybe we should hit the hay, Sy'." Jaden said looking down to his buddy.

"Aww, what's wrong, little Slifers?" Chazz teased them. "Afraid of the dark?"

"No, but we are afraid of failing Mr. Banner's quiz tomorrow if Syrus and I sleep through it." Jaden replied with a frown at Chazz.

From behind the bush, Crowler watched as Jaden and Syrus turned and walked right over the Obelisk Bridge, defiantly ignoring the taunts and threats spat out by Chazz and his friends. But eventually, they gave up the fight as well (perhaps they who believed the dark to be scary after all), and they shuffled back to their cozy, rich life in the Obelisk Dorms.

Then there was silence.

Crowler peeked through the bush, and seeing that no one was left on the scene except him, he slowly rose to his feet. He just stood there, his mind a tug-of-war of whether he should be characteristically furious… or just utterly deflated at the things which were said. But Vellian couldn't understand why he was even feeling _slightly_ dispirited just because of such simple insults, especially coming from two drop-out boys and three others who never even appreciated Crowler's insightful and high-regarded teachings all these years to begin with. Why did he care? He never cared all the other times when Chazz called him names and insulted him so thoughtlessly!

_But did he really mean what he said about me? Do I really… _Dr. Crowler stopped and looked at himself, in his expensive and outlandish outfit with bright pink frills, gold brackets over the shoulders, big jingling earrings, and makeup, before finishing his question _…look like a drag queen?_

It took a few minutes of gathering himself up before Vellian could make his way out of the messy forest area and back on the paved path, following it across Crowler still could not shake off the boy's words; he had on a deep frown and gritted his teeth underneath his tightly pursed purple lips. His boots stomped the pavement and the blond, cropped bangs of hair created a dark shadow over his eyes, which he kept to the ground as he made his way back to the Obelisk Dorm.

Making his way through the lavish hall of the Obelisk building, Dr. Crowler made no eye contact with anyone around; the male students took notice their Dorm Leader's ill temper and were very quick to move out of his way. About 30 minutes later, after taking a silent ride in one of the Obelisk elevators and crossing the hallway, Crowler slipped his security card through the lock of his apartment and threw open the door to his place. He stood there in the front doorway for a few seconds, his mind spinning.

_How could he say that about me? After all I've done for him!_

Vellian thrust himself inside and angrily slammed the door behind him, causing the small wooden counter next to the hallway wall to shake. Crowler stomped through the threshold of his large island house: all the lights were out, so it was impossible to see all the beautiful Italian paintings and other propaganda which decorated the spaces (Crowler was indeed proud of his Italian heritage) and the only light sources available were a few nightlights, a snowy TV, and the moonlight peeking through the west draped windows. He entered his roomy kitchen; Crowler stepped up to his dining table in the center, which was a complete mess with seemingly _endless piles _of tax statements, bills and mortgage notices.

The anger slipped out of him for a second or two, and was replaced with inner pain as he found it hard to pull himself away from all the bills piling up. It was rather amazing how those clueless kids and other teachers thought him to be some rich ambassador; Crowler held many highly-esteemed jobs back in his time, and still did now, but even with the multiple paychecks, it did little to suppress the dept the Doctor was slowly falling into. What the others just didn't seem to understand was that Dr. Crowler did not achieve his highest-ranked status from having rich connections, like nearly all those other Obelisk Duelers did…

_No… money was not my key…_ Vellian said to himself. _I won my respect with my hard work and determination (not to mention my incredible intelligence)! Those are my keys! _

Sure, the money flowed at some point in time, to where Crowler had forgotten the very value of it. He spent it as lavishly as any one could guess he would, the flashy outfits he wore to his classes were homage to this, as was all the endless Italian treats which beautified his living space, as well as the recipes for his kitchen (he'd taken up culinary arts for a while). But now his lavish taste acquired from his high upbringing was slowly catching up to the 35-year-old veteran of Duel Monsters…

_Diary Entry for September 9__th__, 3045_

_Remember in my first entry of the 9__th__ where I made mention of the lack of gratitude from students? _

_Well, I'm back to lightly tackle that subject, of which I chose to ignore before: for the first time in a while, I have just experience what many would call a simple deceit of trust. It's amazing how much a simple word against a teacher's personal preferences could bring him down so far into the ruts just as he was beginning to enjoy the thought of expensive wine. And to think I give my heart and soul to them, only to be found to have fault! Me a slut? _

_Me at fault? Why! I am a man of style! And not to mention a well studied doctor of amazing knowledge of what I teach! Apparently the stupidity of Banner and his Slifers has driven everyone so far up the wall that now they can no longer discern a man of fashion (ME!) and a common street whore!_

_If anyone should feel the burn of bad fashion, it should be that style-less Banner! He dares come to work at MY academy in a wrinkled shirt covered in cat hair! That oaf._

_At least I make lipstick look good! Oh, the uncultured nature of this campus!_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _


	5. It was the wine, I swear!

About an hour later, Dr. Crowler could be found within the blissful sanctity of his lavish bathroom, soaking up in the tub filled to the rim with warm soapy waters. Right next to his head was an old antique stool upon which sat an old radio/tape player; Dr. Crowler had playing his absolute favorite genre of music: Italian opera.

As the flames from his fancy bath candles danced against the darkened walls like little fairies in the night, Vellian found himself staring straight ahead into space. The day had been a long one, even for him, and the hot water seemed to just ease that stress out of Crowler's slender body like a summer rainstorm forcing worms out of the soil. The steam from the bath which was breathed in opened up the Doctor's narrow nasal passages, making it easier to breath, while the rest fogged up the framed mirrors, making the bathroom into a sort of wet cave…

_Yes. My cave. My little cave where I can hide away from all the mockery… _Crowler thought to himself.

_Diary Entry for September 9__th__, 3045_

_It had been quite a while since I had had a good bath like that one. I mostly blame my schedule for leaving me with only so much time for just a quick shower on most nights. But with the growing concerns over my budget and job upkeep, I felt I had gone long enough without rewarding myself for keeping my sanity. The Chancellor has since not responded to our requests for higher pay, even once, which leads me to believe that this must be branched from a deeper issue. Reliable news from outside the island says that the country is falling economically, and employment cuts are being made. _

_I am not worried, or course! I have a Master's Degree in Dueling! I am also a member of the Elite! Why should I worry? But it is my other Obelisks which I worry for; for me to be the only decent teacher left to take charge of my dear Blues would be a terrible challenge indeed. Just look at Banner, leading the Slifers all by himself: he has failed them! And so I do not wish to end up the same. _

_To end with, I refuse to admit to the spiritual down I felt from the mockery from my students! Such a teacher of my statue should not be moved by such small blasphemy against my impeccable style. Such jealous little boys! _

_Dr. Vellain Crowler, PhD _

When Duel Academy's finest professor finished showering off the soap and draining the tub, he wrapped himself up in a sapphire cotton robe, tied around at his thin waist; he went around to each candle and blew out the flames, casting his whole Obelisk apartment into darkness until he switched on a dim, yellow light in his kitchen. After bringing out his old radio/tape player, which was still playing his favorite Italian Opera, into his living room, Dr. Crowler went to his refrigerator and got out his most expensive bottle of wine, pouring himself a crystal glass full.

After turning off the light in the kitchen and lighting some candles upon his living room coffee table, Vellian Crowler could finally sit down upon his navy blue couch and take a long sip of his drink. The wine's relieving effects were rewarding to the fem professor and his tired brain. There he sat, for a good hour and a half, sipping his wine, listening to his Opera.

_Diary Entry for September 9__th__, 3045_

_And so, with all the quandaries and stressful events going on at this Academia', it all brings me to this point in the time of my life, and in the lives of many of the other professors who make their living here. This is the beginning of the rest of my life. My life and theirs: _

_The 9__th__ of September, 3045 AD at 11:35 _

_Ah, yes. This evening seemed so normal, so relaxing. Little did I know that with one small request this would turn out to be one such evening I would not soon forget…_

_It all started when I had just finished that relaxing but scarce tub bath I had mentioned earlier; there I sat, upon my lovely Victorian couch sipping my finest wine from Italy and filling my ears with the musical sorrow and passion that was opera. What more could a man of my great intelligence and value want? _

_Little did I know that all that would change for me at the single ring of the doorbell…_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

…

A familiar sound awoke Vellian Crowler out of his quiet stupor.

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong!_

Crowler opened his eyes, then slowly turned his head to look in the direction of his apartment door.

_Now who the hell could that be bothering me this late in the evening? _

Crowler growled as he forced himself to stand up from his couch; by now, he was slightly drunk, so getting to the door without stumbling was a bit tricky, especially in the very dim light of his candles. Crowler approached his door and, too lazy to bother peeking through the tiny lens in the door for a preview of his visitor, undid the locks and opened his door, wearing a very bitter look on his slightly bony face.

There stood in front of him, with a very sheepish grin, was none other then Lyman Banner.

For a few moments, the two males stood staring at each other, both a bit apprehensive to be the first to speak. Lyman had on a pair of old long sweatpants and a baggy gray shirt with the large _NASCAR _logo splashed on the front. And just like everything else in the German man's closet, his shirt and pants bore traces of orange cat hair. Crowler also noticed Banner's messy hair as well as those same accursed bunny slippers!

Vellian's eyes initially grew wide at the site of Banner, but they quickly reverted back to their usual slits which cradled Crowler's piercing blue irises. The Elite Duelist folded his arms across his partially exposed chest as Lyman finally got up the bravery to speak.

"Well, good evening, Dr. Crowler," Lyman said as he adjusted his square glasses. "Um… I know it's a bit late right now, but…"

"Indeed it is."

"…Yes, I know. I'm very sorry. But I have a bit of a problem, and I think you're the best person to help me."

Dr. Crowler stared Banner down some more, thinking to himself what he could possibly want, but was holding back on telling him about. Then Crowler beckoned Lyman to come inside with a swift movement of his manicured index.

Stepping inside, Crowler spoke, "Do take your dirty slippers off before stepping into my home, Banner. It is obvious to me that your apprehensiveness means this must be something serious, so we might as well speak in here where it is private."

The two men sat down upon the Victorian couch, Crowler still wearing his usual look of displeasure, with Banner still looking shyly at him.

"It is very nice of you to let me in, Dr. Crowler."

"Yes, yes," Crowler said in haste as he poured himself some more wine. "And don't you forget it, Slifer. Now, what is it that you need my advice on?"

Crowler held his glass up near his face and reclined into a proper position as he turned his head to finally peer at Banner, expecting an answer.

"Well… I've known you for a long time, Doctor, and I know you to be the best in the Academy when it comes not only to Dueling but human relationships as well…"

Crowler stared before briefly running his long nails through his short cropped hair (which had almost completely dried from the shower).

"…And so I thought it best to come to you with something like this problem that I have…"

"Spit it out, Banner, I am losing my patience…" Crowler warned, looking away and taking a long sip of his wine.

"_One of my students is in love with me!"_ Banner blurted out.

Crowler nearly choked on his wine! The mere thought of someone falling for the shove-into-a-corner-Lyman-Banner was beyond the Doctor's comprehensions! But for it to be a female student! Now that was the perfect recipe for disaster for a teacher! But none of the less, after swallowing his wine and drying himself up with his handkerchief, Crowler turned back to Banner with a completely artificial smile.

"…_Really now?"_ Crowler said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I apologize for my outburst, but I do believe I'm smitten, Dr. Crowler; this young lady has spared such kind words to me just hours ago, and even before that I've found myself under her curious eyes…"

"Mm-Hmmm…" Crowler narrowed his eyes, lips pursed. He thought:

_Banner's situation is quite interesting indeed… or maybe I've had too much to drink, heheh!_

"…So, that is why I came to see you, Doctor: everyone in the Academy considers you the prime knowledge on gentlemanly manners and etiquette. I want you to teach me how to approach a woman! Please! I'm very desperate to know how deeply she feels for me, and if there is any hope for me to get out of this."

Lyman ended with his back hunched and his hands folded together in great pleading with Vellian Crowler. Crowler kept his straight expression as best he could, but inside his head, he was _cracking up!_

_HA! This is too perfect! Finally, after all these years of being stuck with this slacker, I have the perfect scheme of getting rid of him for good! HA! And to think, I was afraid I might have to break a rule myself to get this far! _

Crowler could feel the corners of his lady-like lips curling up into a creepy smile. Mr. Banner recoiled slightly at this sight.

"Ah, well! I can see this complicated situation has really gotten you up in arms, my poor man. Why don't I get you some wine before I give my advice?" Crowler said in a perky little voice as he placed his wine glass down and stood up to go to his kitchen, leaving Banner temporarily alone to listen to the sorrowful sounds of Crowler's opera CDs.

Dr. Crowler was reaching far back into his fridge: he was looking for the _heavy stuff_. As his shoulder reached the edge of the fridge shelf, a few plastic containers were knocked onto the floor.

_Damn it! _

"Dr. Crowler? Do you need any help?" Lyman's soft voice called from the living room.

"No-no-no-no! No need to bother yourself, Banner!" Crowler chirped, waving his free hand as his other one had just grabbed the bottle of the Obelisk Dorm's most powerful beverage.

_Ahh, Black Bacardi: a drink with no discerning coloration or smell, but enough sips of this stuff will make a person tipsier then a teeter-totter! Haha! _ Crowler snickered to himself as he poured some in a separate glass for Banner. When he had done that, Crowler hid the bottle back in the farthest reaches of his fridge, grabbed the glass and, as casually as he could, came back to the living room and presented it to the other man.

"Ah, thank you very much. You are too kind!" Banner beamed as he took the glass and took a long sip. As he did, Crowler watched him with a big, sneaky grin on his heavily shadowed face and rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

When Banner placed the glass down on the table (right next to Crowler's) and sat back against the couch, the room suddenly began to spin around him. Crowler watched as his victim began to sway back and forth slightly, even struggling to keep himself sitting up; the Duelist Doctor strained himself not to laugh out loud at the sight of Prof. Banner's drunkenness. Finally, Crowler sat back down beside Banner and spoke to him in a purr of a voice:

"_I know how you can get through this little 'issue', Banner." _

"…Mmm…"

Crowler lifted his slender hand up to Lyman's chin and held his face in his palm. The soft opera music still played…

"First off, let's just assume that this certain female student _is _attracted with you; now the first thing you should do is lead her on, Banner. Make her think you feel the same way…"

"…Mmwhat…?"

Crowler turned Banner's head so that the two men were face to face. The dim, red-orange light from the single candle in the room warmed the sides of their faces…

"Yes…and only when she has come under your false lead do you spill the terrible truth upon her…_kiss her_. Break all the rules of human morality, Banner…"

Crowler reached his hand over and picked up a glass from the table. Then he leaned in closer to Lyman… the Italian opera still played…

"…MnI…I-I couldn't…"

"_Yes. Yes you can. Don't you want her to leave you alone? Don't you want her to concentrate on her homework instead of concentrating on you? Don't you want to get out of this terrible predicament, Banner?" _Vellian looked passed Lyman's glasses and deeply into his delicate slits…

Prof. Banner answered at last: "…Yes."

By now, the two men were touching noses, and in the state of his complete disorientation, Banner's mouth was very slightly ajar. Taking his cue, the one he'd been waiting for this whole time, Dr. Crowler tilted his head slowly… and kissed Lyman, right on the lips.

_Diary Entry for September 10__th__, 3045 at 12:01 AM_

_What was only meant to be a short, painful leap of faith on my behalf in the hopes of getting the vermin Banner terminated turned into something I enjoyed. The feeling of that kiss, that human contact, delivered unto me a feeling like I have not felt in quite some time. It was such an uplifting feeling, almost like that feeling I get when I know I've sent another slacking student packing. _

_But at the same time, this was not my first kiss. I must admit, I am no virgin. Not since my Elite Duelists college years…but that seems so long ago._

_A kiss is like a Trap Card. Sometimes you may think you know its true potential and power, until it is played. _

_This is what I learned that night._

_Dr Vellian Crowler, PhD_


	6. The Monkey and The Weasel

The kiss lasted for quite a while. Much longer then Crowler ever planned. Another surprise to the Doctor was that Banner kissed him right back! Minute by minute went by and still neither one wanted to stop; somewhere in their drunken minds, the two men were flooded in a sea of happy thoughts: this felt good to them, this was exhilarating, and most of all, this was _fun! _

But eventually, the need to breathe won over their senses, and the two slowly parted their lips and sat back from one another. Dr. Crowler and Prof. Banner opened their eyes and stared at each other, becoming temporarily lost in the other's gaze. Crowler lowered his hand away from Lyman's smooth face and cleared his own throat, hoping to reestablish his high-class authority.

"Well. Um, perhaps your kiss to her doesn't have to be as long as, erm, _that…_but it wouldn't hurt to perhaps hold her hands while you're at it."

Dr. Crowler turned his head away and drank up the rest of the glass he held delicately in his hand.

"…Mm…M'k… say, Doctor Crowler…mm, could I have a bit more of that… mm, lovely drink?" Banner asked, his body swaying.

Crowler swallowed the rest of his and smiled. "Why, of course you can, Slifer. Let me just grab yours…"

But immediately after looking down at his living room coffee table, Dr. Crowler froze. There was now only one glass left on the table, but it was _not_ Banner's glass! Eyes wide open, Crowler looked at the glass he held in his hand, and realized with horror that he had accidentally drank up the remaining bit of the potent _Black Bacardi_ he had meant for Banner. And with what Banner himself had left behind, that was more then half a glass worth!

"Dr. Crowler? Is there something wrong?" Banner asked while blinking several times as his vision began to grow fuzzy.

Dr. Crowler opened his mouth but no words came forth; slowly, his wide eyes left the glass and he stared into space; then his scratchy voice uttered,

"…sh…sh…_SHIT!_"

Crowler threw the glass to the ground, where it shattered. Before Banner could even move to avoid being whipped in the face by Crowler's very long blond hair, Crowler shot up and bolted for the kitchen once again. The Duel Monster veteran was desperate to get to a pack of anti-hangover pills, which might reverse the effect of the strong alcohol. But the sudden rush of his heart and blood only sped up the wine in Crowler's system, and just before reaching the kitchen, Crowler fell to the ground with a loud _thud!_

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Crowler, are you alright?" Banner said without even thinking.

"_That's DOCTOR Crowler to you, you Slifer sludge! Now help me up!" _

Banner rushed over and helped Crowler to his feet, but both men were getting dizzier and dizzier, and eventually they both fell down. A few minutes of them struggling against each other, they found themselves in an awkward situation on the floor: Crowler on top of Banner, face to face, eye to eye, and nose to nose. And to add to the craziness, Crowler's deep blue robe had fallen down off his shoulders, exposing the top portion of his smooth, pale chest…

Now, in the blurry P.O.V of Mr. Banner (his glasses were lopsided), Crowler had the distinct look of a rich older woman with a blue fur boa worn around her shoulders, and Crowler's long, blond hair and natural looks didn't help matters either. Vellian watched with growing alarm as a blissful look overcame Banner's youthful face.

"…Banner? W-why are you staring at me like tha-…"

Crowler never got to finish; Lyman was so quick to trap the Doctor's lips into his own, holding them there, playing with them… And that was it. That was all it took to set the stage for the quick one on one between the two that night.

When Banner finally released Crowler's lips, Crowler took in a sharp breath of air, stared at the smiling Slifer teacher beaming up at him, and the corners of the Obelisk teacher's lips curled up into a tipsy smile as well. Then they started to chuckle. Then they started to laugh. Then they kissed some more. With their veins completely tainted with the _Black_ wine, the kisses grew not only longer, but were much more aggressive, thanks to Vellian's sudden appetite for the taste in Banner's mouth. Crowler wrapped his arms around Banner's neck, and Banner sat up and wrapped his arms around Crowler's waist; finding unbelievable strength in his skinny legs, Lyman stood up, holding onto Vellian tightly. Still locked in their unrelenting kissing, they made their way back to the couch, where Banner lay Dr. Crowler down and began to stroke the bare part of his chest with one hand while using the other to take off his own sweatpants. Next, Lyman had to remove his baggy _NASCAR _shirt, and that required him to break away from their wonderful kissing, and Dr. Crowler didn't like this one bit! As Banner broke the seal, Crowler's quick hand grabbed the back of his head to drag him back down; but Banner pulled away and, in a move that he would never have done while sober, physically held Crowler down by his neck against the back of the couch.

Crowler struggled against Banner's hold, whining loudly. Banner eventually did get his shirt off, and the cool temperature of the room made goose-bumps pop up all over his skin, and this made the normally modest Slifer teacher a bit horny. As he quickly tried to take his boxer shorts off, Crowler suddenly began grabbing at the tie around his waist which kept his robe closed. In his intoxicated hallucination, Dr. Crowler began to ramble in his native Italian tongue:

"Banner! _Ti voglio!"_

"Mm…w-what?" Banner mumbled, tipsy.

"_Ti voglio, na no nae! Oh, giuro su Dio, voglio te!" _

Crowler was breathless with growing ecstasy. When he finally got his robe untied, Crowler wasted no time in stripping himself naked, right in front of a very shocked Lyman.

In all his life, Lyman had never seen a naked person, and even in his drunken state, it was still a big deal; he looked up and down the other male: it was terribly ironic [for Mr. Banner] that the far more effeminate one [Dr. Crowler] of the two was also the slightly more muscular one; in the darkness of the room, it was hard to see the details, but as Mr. Banner rubbed his hand down Crowler's warm smooth body, he could feel the curvatures of the Doctor's modest chest and firm stomach. All the while, Crowler moaned softly into the darkness, and worming around underneath Banner's strong hold; after his fingers left the slops of Crowler's belly, they suddenly hit a firm object right between Crowler's long muscular legs. It was all a discovery process for the other teacher: as he brought his curious fingers around the hot object, Lyman could feel his hand become wet with some sort of sticky substance leaking from the tip.

At the feeling of Banner's delicate hand groping his throbbing length, Crowler quickly became more restless, his sex drive reaching its peak; Vellian adjusted himself more upright and grabbed madly at Banner's hair and bare chest with his sharp nails and bony fingers. All this desperate attention from Crowler seemed to spark something in Lyman's body: he felt a tingle go down his back while his goose-bumps remained and his own organ began to become firm. Sweating slightly, Banner stared down at the highest-ranking professional in Duel Academy, who ironically was now below him, still begging him in Italian:

"_Mi raccomando, _Banner!_ Prendere mi! Prendere mi, na no nae!" _

Whether it be dark or light, and even with him laid out naked in front of you, it was never easy to tell Crowler's gender: he had the broad chest, muscles and obvious girth of a male, but he had the head, face, hands, voice, mannerisms, and overall physical structure of a woman. It was all so overwhelming to poor Lyman that he eventually gave into his tired legs and the Doctor's orders; he lay down upon Dr. Crowler, embracing his body as well as his hungry kisses.

Crowler felt the wonderful relief of having his thin frame finally wrapped in the sea of warmth from the other man, and the feeling was mutual. Mr. Banner was too distracted by the kisses to notice Dr. Crowler struggling to free his arms; not wanting to disrupt the wonderful treatment he was getting from the milder teacher, Dr. Crowler got a sneaky look on his face and instead wrapped his long, thin curvy legs around Mr. Banner's waist. Now they were crotch to crotch, their hard throbbing members rubbing against each other and growing evermore full.

Feeling the pressure building inside him, Banner very quickly lost his self control and moved on to nipping Crowler's soft, warm neck; Crowler was more then happy to get revenge for this by squeezing his legs tighter around Banner and digging his long nails into Banner's back. Both men were moaning and crying out in pain; Banner's grip on Crowler loosened, and the Doc was able to reach his hands over and take a good hold of Lyman's tight ass. Lyman moaned against Crowler's neck and started to suck on his collarbone while unconsciously humping the other man…despite the fact that Banner neither understood how two men make love… nor did he have a clue what he was doing…

The alcohol was their true rapist. So was the Italian Opera. With their bodies growing ever hotter and slicker from their sweat, the teachers could both feel their climaxes approaching. At one point, Crowler really lost it when he decided to investigate Mr. Banner's entrance; he dug his sharp-nailed middle finger straight in, cutting the inside walls near Banner's prostate. Lyman let out a painful yelp and his grip tightened back. Through gasps of air, Crowler begged Lyman desperately:

"_**Farlo! Farlo! Fare tutto quel che puoi fare!"**_

Gritting his teeth, Mr. Banner sped up his humping while concentrating his pressure within their groin areas. Suddenly, Vellian felt it coming, and so did Lyman. The two men held steadfast as their ships could no longer hold their cargo. The explosion of white essence covered their bellies, and felt quite good on the skin which had been slightly chaffed from Banner's talent-less jacking. And most of the cum ended up on Dr. Crowler who moaned out something incoherently in Italian before allowing his head to fall back against the couch. It took Mr. Banner a few minutes to recover from the shocking burst of physical liquids; it was not something he had ever done within the same mile range of another human being. He looked down himself and Crowler, taking in all the warm pallid stuff that covered their _outsides_ instead of their _insides_.

"…Mmoh, dear… I think I missed…" Banner slurred.

By now, the Italian Opera tape in the other room had ended. Crowler closed his tired eyes: he could just imagine his and Banner's little tadpole sperm having a field day, swimming about and mingling with each other…

Banner looked to Vellian's sweaty face. "Mr. Crowl-… I mean, Dr. Crowler?"

No response came from the Doctor, so Banner scooped up Crowler's lanky pale body and carried him through his apartment and into his bedroom where he lay him down under the royal sapphire blue covers. Banner stood there for quite some time, staring at the Academy Chairperson as he dozed in his bed, his delicate blond hair a mess and his body still moist; Lyman wondered if it would even be possible for him to sneak out all the way back to the Slifer Dorms now that he was both drunk and drained.

"…Maybe I shouldn't…" Banner whispered to himself, "…it is a long way back…Pharaoh is already fed, and the children are already in their proper rooms… and I-I'm sure Dr. Crowler would not mind if I stayed… just this one time…"

So Banner climbed in bed along side Crowler; though this was the first time Banner had shared such a sexual moment with someone, it was not the first time he ever shared a bed with someone, at least. Banner took a brief moment to gaze all around the fancy set up that was Vellian Crowler's private chambers: even with the lights out and the door closed, it was still possible to make out the carved oak furniture and large framed oil paintings; along with that Banner also spotted the huge iron safe which Crowler kept all his Duel Monsters paraphenalia (including his personal Ancient Gear deck) and within the open closet the Slifer teacher spotted Crowler's priceless dueling metal Gear Vest.

With all these nice things he always had in his life, it was always a wonder to Vellian Crowler why Banner enjoyed living in that scummy Slifer Dorm with those slacker children. And it sometimes bothered Lyman Banner that the Doctor spent so much of his hard-earned intelligence thinking up schemes to get rid of his Slifer students. But the thought escaped his mind as it as well as his body finally succumbed to the alcohol.


	7. Morning Glory

_Diary Entry for September 10__th__, 3045_

_The next morning, I awoke with one of the worst hangovers of my life._

_Little did I know that that would be only __**one**__ of the many headaches I would come to suffer that day…Ugh…_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

The sporadic buzzing of an alarm clock was the first thing to awake the Doctor in his bed the next morning; for the remainder of the night, Vellian Crowler remained in a deep slumber due to odd fatigue. Dr. Crowler put his hand to his face and moaned: he was sweaty and had an awful headache. Fingering around his nightstand blindly, Crowler's long manicured nails clicked against the plastic shell of his boxy alarm clock until he managed to switch it off.

His hand came back to the bed and hit the sheets lazily; what an awful morning this was, and it certainly didn't help that he had to teach six classes today! After rubbing his eyes and brushing the thin blond hair out of his face, Crowler just lay there in bed, contemplating on just what the hell he did last night.

_My god, this hangover! What in hell did I do last night? Was there another party in the Obelisk ballroom? Hmm…no, no there wasn't, because if there was, I would have remembered having to listen to those pathetic newcomer professors kiss up to me (humph!) Hmm…the last thing I remember was having a nice bath to wash off that awful remark by that no-good Chazz Princeton (humph!) Then I had just settled in for some wine with my favorite opera from my dear, dear Italy (sigh). But… how did I get to my bed?_

Then the Doctor blinked. He sat up, drew away his sheets and looked down himself.

_(Gasp!) Wha-why am I naked? And…why is my stomach all sticky? _

"_Augg!" _ Dr. Crowler exclaimed out loud. Suddenly there was rustling around next to him and out of the sheets peeped out a darker-skinned man with very long straight black hair that was slightly messy.

"(_Yawn!_) Mn…what is wrong, children…?" Lyman Banner slurred half-consciously.

The two men found themselves locked into each other's eyes for only a split second before all hell broke lose:

"!"Shrieked Dr. Crowler.

"!"Cried Mr. Banner.

Dr. Crowler leaped out of his bed immediately, pulling out all the royal blue sheets with him, desperately trying to cover himself up.

"DEAR OBELISK! BANNER WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE_ YOU_ DOING IN _MY BED_? AND WHY ARE WE _NAKED_?" Dr. Crowler freaked, his face was contorted in both fury and horror.

With the sheets gone, Lyman Banner realized he too was naked! He grabbed as many of Dr. Crowler's many fancy pillows as he could to cover himself up and was stammering like mad:

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _ I-I have no idea, I didn't do any th-thing wrong, I_ swear! _ I just-I just-I just-I have no idea what's going on!I can't believe we might have d-_done something together!"_

"_OH!"_

Dr. Crowler suddenly gave a high pitched girly cry and grabbed the small lamp that was sitting on his nightstand next to his alarm clock. Crowler held the object over his head, ready to hurl it at Banner:

"_Banner, I swear to OBELISK, if you did ANYTHING to me, I will have your Slifer ASS thrown in JAIL! YOU HEAR ME?" _

"_Please! _I don't know what I did! I don't remember _anything_! Please, let's work this out, Mr. Crowl-!"

"_That's DOCTOR CROWLER to YOU, you HEATHEN!" _

Crowler was gritting his teeth and his lanky body was shaking all over! Banner hopped off the bed and bumped into every piece of Crowler's expensive furniture as he tried desperately to escape the room, his eyes still locked fearfully onto Crowler.

"B-b-but w-w-what ab-b-bout m-m-my c-c-clothes…?" Lyman whimpered

"_Banner, if you don't get your ass out of my room THIS INSTANT, I will GGGGAAAAARRRRRR!" _

Prof. Banner just _barely_ avoided being stuck in the head by the Doctor's thrown vase; the object smashed into the wall as Banner fled out the bedroom door; he scanned the outside space of the apartment for his clothes, but could only find his long dark pants and the white tank top he wore under his work shirt.

_CRASH! Shatter!_

Right after scooping them up, Banner heard the sound of a vase breaking on the floor at his feet and saw out of the corner of his eye that Crowler was grabbing everything in site and pelting them at him.

_CRASH! BAM! SMASH! CRASH! _

"_Dr. Crowler, please! Nyaaa! Don't! Yipe! I didn't mean to- Aaaaahh!"_

"_GET OUT!" _

Crowler's voice grew higher pitched with each scream; the Doctor was still frantically clinging to his bed sheets to keep himself covered, so his aim was a bit off. But this was fortunate for Lyman who, still desperately clutching a last remaining pillow over his crotch, darted out the door and straight down the long carpeted hallway of the top Obelisk floor.

Crowler froze, with a porcelain dish raise in his hand, and waited for Banner's footsteps to disappear; when they did, Vellian stomped over and slammed the door shut. For a moment Crowler just stood there… staring blankly at the fancy carved oak of the Obelisk room entrance. His head was spinning and throbbing at the same time, and his heart was beating rather quickly as well; Crowler sighed, turned around, and allowing himself to lean up against the door until his long legs decided to cease their support. Crowler slid slowly to the carpeted floor, letting the bed sheets and dish to slip from his delicate hands.

Finally beginning to calm down, Dr. Crowler gazed around: his house was an absolute mess. Giving a miserable sigh, the Doctor rubbed his eyes as he tried to backtrack:

_Ugh…why the hell did I try that lousy scheme in the first place? God…And to think I locked lips with that Slifer ringleader! …Although, I must admit, I've been forced to kiss men who were much less appealing then Banner…Hmm, I suppose this could have been worse…WAIT! It IS worse! Now if I try to send in that report about Banner's tardiness (and lack of proper foot attire), that Slifer sludge will most likely counter me with his knowledge of my plans to get him to love a student! UGH! Why do these things always happen to me? _

Crowler clutched his throbbing head and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he remembered that he still had to teach his six classes today! His eyes shot at his alarm clock: 6:45!

"_AHHHG! It's already passed six and I have to be in the classroom by EIGHT!" _

Nearly tripping over himself, Crowler frantically scrambled around getting dressed in his dolled-up uniform, fixing up his hair, doing his make-up, and finding wear the hell he left his red alligator-skin suitcase!

"_Jesus __**Christ**__ Obelisk! Where did I leave my suitcase? I know I had it when I was spying on those Slifer slackers and that little asshole Chazz Princeton! Where is it, where is it, __**where is it? **__**Mamma Miaaaaaaaaaaa!" **_Dr. Crowler cried out desperately to himself, throwing around the clothes in his drawers and light-weight furniture.

Meanwhile, halfway down the resident hall in the first floor of the Obelisk Dorms…

"_Nyaaa! Oh Slifer, what am I to do? I'm naked and I only have half my clothes! Plus, I'm going to be late to my class __**again!**__ I've gotta find a place to get dressed without anyone seeing me!"_

Breaking out in cold sweat, Lyman Banner knew the alarm clocks of over a hundred blue-clad students were about to activate, and Ra only knows how many attempts would be made on Banner's life should he be caught with his pants down (so to speak). Suddenly, the Slifer Dorm Leader's prayers had been answered: the bathrooms! Without a moment of thought, Banner dove right in through the revolving door; he was even more fortunate to find that he was the only one in the incredibly fancy bathrooms, with the pearly white sinks and desert-dry toilet seats with built-in heaters!

"My my, these Obelisk students are so spoiled! Hee-hee!"Banner chuckled humbly to himself as he entered into a stall…

Meanwhile (again), down on the cement pathway leading to the main building…

_NnnnnNNNNNnnnnnggg! How could I let this happen? How could I, Dr. Vellian Crowler, loose my own briefcase? _Dr. Crowler thought frantically to himself as he ran across the threshold towards the main entrance.

Gripped within his balled fists and white teeth was Crowler's trusty white handkerchief, an object commonly seen when the fop was having one of his bad days. Seeing the feared Dr. Crowler biting into his little white hanky, his pale face contorted in complete fretfulness and dashing towards them, was enough to _scare_ every Slifer kid out of his way!

It was a few minutes before his first class of the day was to start, and Dr. Crowler stopped right at the door to the classroom; he reached into his tailored blue overcoat and quickly whipped out a small, round mirror to check his hair and make-up. When he saw nothing was out of place, Vellian closed the small object with a snap and placed it back inside his coat before casually walking into the classroom.

The minute Crowler stepped in, every one of the young boys and girls fell silent in great respect for their sensei. Crowler stepped up to his podium and tried to speak without sounding like he had a massive hangover.

"Well, _buongiorno, _class!" The edges of Crowler's lips curled up; his native Italian was flawless just like the rest of his make.

"_G'morning, Dr. Crowler!"_ Chanted the whole class (save for a certain Jaden Yuki, who had already fallen asleep).

With his class now all staring at him with their full undivided attention (except Jaden Yuki, of course), Crowler suddenly felt himself becoming at an unfortunate loss for words. So the clever man put his quick mind and teacher authority to good use:

"Erm…Guess what, young scholars! We're going to see just how much you've all been studying by having what I call a _pop-test _today!" Crowler ended with his long arms outstretched and a big toothy smile on his face.

There was a sudden gasp that swirled around the whole class, enough to awaken Jaden from his slight slumber:

"Hmm…w-what? Hay Sy', what's goin' on?"

"Oh its terrible, Jaden! Dr. Crowler's decided to torture us with something called a 'pop test'!" Little Syrus fretted.

"…Wuh-oh. I guess its pointless for me to say that I thought pop-_quizzes_ were bad."

Chazz Princeton, who sat in the higher levels, slammed his fists on his desk and called down angrily as the rest of his classmates all wallowed in their despair:

"_This is ridiculous, Crowler!_ We haven't even finished the first half of the chapter! And which text book is this even going to cover?"

Dr. Crowler snapped his arms to his sides and jerked his head to look bitterly at Chazz:

"First of all, that's _Doctor _Crowler! Second of all, if you studied like you were _supposed_ to be doing this whole time, then you should not be so worried."

Vellian then uncovered the top of the teacher's podium to reveal a small control panel with an online monitor that connected to a large overhead projector in the room.

"At least give us a decent reason _why_ your doing this!" Chazz demanded.

"Since when am _I_, the_ teacher_, ever obligated to give my students a reason for the things I do, _Signore_ Princeton?" Dr. Crowler glared up at the spiky-haired young man just before his slit eyes shot back down to the difficult electronics.

But the ever-persistent Chazz would not back down: "Well, where's your teacher's Manuel? Huh, Crowler? Doesn't that have all the reasons for the crap we have to do?"

"(Damn this stupid overhead projection equipment!) That's none of your business, Princeton! And it's _Doctor Crowler _to you! _Get it right!"_

From over near the bottom of the seating area on the opposite side, Syrus whispered nervously to Jaden:_"I wish Chazz would stop chastising Crowler! He's making things worse!"_

Jaden shook his head and frowned._"I'm afraid that probably won't happen; that's all Chazz ever does is make things worse with the Doc'. And for the rest of us!_

"Class, get out a piece of paper and a writing utensil," Dr. Crowler grumbled as he continued to jab his bony fingers into the buttons of the podium top, "And be prepared to write… just as soon…grrr, as I get this…damned thing working! Gyaaa!"

"See, even the forces of the Three Egyptian Gods must be working against ya', Crowler! Even_ they_ disagree with your teacher plans!" Chazz retorted. The other kids in the class continued to make a lot of irritated noise, though most of the Blue Students laughed along with Chazz.

Now Crowler had really lost his patience, with his class, the broken projection equipment, and Chazz:

_"Gggggnnnnnaaaa! Damn this school's outdated equipment!" _the fem-man shouted in a tone that was more like a growl; he slammed his fists into the podium top and glared up at Chazz and every other young student in his room, gritting his teeth. The whole class froze, staring down at their transvestite teacher with fear in their eyes.

With his hangover throbbing his brain… and the nightmarish thoughts of Lyman Banner possibly taking advantage of him last night…Vellian finally lost it:

_**"Fine then! ****Fine then, Chazz! Fine then, class!** If **Obelisk The Tormentor himself**__ has decided to reap his wrath against me,_**_ his faithful teacher and follower_**_, then we shall take this test a different way! The old fashion way! I'll just use the screen behind me as a freakin' blackboard, and if the cleaning ladies dare give me a damned hassle for defacing school property, then I'll just tell them it was all the fault of our Three Gods! How about that? Or am I, Dr. Vellian Crowler, simply being too harsh of a teacher for daring to increase the levels of difficulty like I always and _**_should be doing?_**_ Is that it? Well, tough love, young scholars! You have all shown me your utter disgracefulness by not studying and instead complaining! Do you all think Duel Monsters is just some silly little card game, _**_na no nae? _**_Well! Then I suppose I have just wasted my entire 35 years of my life devoting myself to learning, and teaching it all to all of you! In fact, that's all I ever get from the lot of you these days! _**_Disrespect! _**_Day after day I must endure the same torturous picks at my choice in teaching methods, NAY, even my choice in lifestyle! So what if I enjoy a little more color in my life then the rest of you! **Maybe I'm just a very cultured man**; ever consider that, class? Ever consider that, Chazz Princeton? Or am I to forever remain in your mind just a_**_ fem slut?"_**

Suddenly, Crowler gasped! He slapped his hand right over his purple lips, but it was too late…

_Oh Mamma Mia! Why did I just say that? _(He gave a girlish squeal!)

A gasp escaped around the room, especially from Alexis and the rest of the girls; Zane's eyes widened, but Jaden and Syrus's jaws dropped. For an awkward moment, Chazz and Crowler stared at each other, both wide-eyed. Finally, Chazz asked the inevitable:

"Uuuuh… Crowler, how did you know I said that about you?"

With his hand still covering his mouth, Dr. Crowler's eyes went straight to the floor as he tried to think of a lie. But suddenly, Chazz turned his attention to Jaden and Syrus at the bottom row; his expression became enraged:

_"Jaden! _ It was _you!_ You and your little termite friend! _You two told him!"_

Jaden was shocked. "What? Hold the phones, Chazz! Me and Sy' didn't say anything!"

_"Yes you did, you Slifer! You two fucktards told on me just so you could get back at me for what I said on the bridge!"_

___"Chazz!" _Alexis scolded him for using such a dirty explicative in class.

___"**We did not**__, Chazz!" _Jaden yelled back_._

_"Then how does Crowler know I said that about him?"_

Now Dr. Crowler was enraged! So he admits it! His thoughts answered.

___"Maybe another teacher heard us! **I don't know!**__" _Jaden freaked, throwing up his arms.

_"Yes you do, Slifer shithead!" _Chazz yelled.

**_"SILINCIO!"_** Crowler barked out in clear Italian, one word that the whole class knew well!

Dr. Crowler waited until the class settled down completely; lowered his skinny arms back down to his sides as he gave the class a cold hard look of warning. After taking a breath, the Doctor ordered through partially gritted teeth for everyone to take out a piece of paper and a pencil; along with their names, they were all to write down from memory all the possible combinations that go with the Polymerization Card.

The whole classroom was finally silent, thank Obelisk. Dr. Crowler's head was now throbbing terribly again and he was still drained from the shocker of a morning he had had. The poor man hung his head, dragged his feet to the podium, slumped right onto the stool and held his throbbing head in his hands.

_Diary Entry for September 10th, 3045_

_There I sat. Myself, an intelligent man, coping with the after effects of a good time with wine. Embarrassing, yes. Especially since I have been considered a good candidate for the Obelisk Dorm's designated driver a few times (though that may have something to do with the fact that I own a Maserati). As hard as I tried, I could not get the memories to stop returning as did my sobriety: the Black wine, the kiss, me trying to get to my sobriety pills, me falling like an idiot, Banner coming to rescue me…_

_Wait… why did I just write that? Banner wasn't coming to "rescue" me! Or was he? I am suddenly left with only one question:_

_Did Banner really care that much for me that night that he would come to help, to actually try to carry me off the floor? Mamma mia, only a real gentleman would do that for me! _

_But that Slifer was just as drunk as I was, so was that his true intention? _

_And above all… why was I even asking that question?_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

There about a good thirty minutes of pencils scratching against the papers until there was the sound of the classroom door handle being jiggled. Only a few of the students and Dr. Crowler looked up just in time to see a young Duel Proctor dressed in Obelisk garb step into the room.

_"Yes?"_ Crowler said sternly with his lips pursed.

"Morning Mr. Crowler-…"

"_Doctor _Crowler!" Vellian snapped.

"Oh, right: Doctor, (sorry). I've been sent by the Chancellor to all the classrooms to remind all the Professors that there is a Staff Meeting tonight in Stadium B."

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened and he sat up.

"What? You've got to be joking! The Chancellor said that would be_ next_ week!"

"I know, but apparently a story got out about a day or so ago that some drug paraphernalia was found at Lakeworth School for Dueling, and now the government has decided to have a national crack down on every school in the direct territory."

_"You're kidding me…"_ Crowler whined exasperatedly as his shoulders fell.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Doctor. And I have no clue how soon the Feds will be here to search us all, but I have a funny feeling they'll be doing it through out the whole year."

_"Mamma mia…"_ Dr. Crowler moaned as his eyes fell upon his blank desktop.

"Yeah, I know. Well, please excuse me, Doctor, but I must be off informing the others down the hall. Good day, ma'am." The young man saluted Crowler and turned to leave out the door, but not before correcting himself yet again: "…I mean, _Doctor._"

At the sound of the door closing, Dr. Crowler turned back around and ran his fingers through his short, cropped blond hair; he didn't really care at this point if his hair got a little messy. With most of the class now either dozing off from boredom (Jaden Yuki) bickering over which answers were right (Alexis and her two friends) or just plain goofing off (Chazz using another paper and drawing a pic of himself kicking a suspiciously Crowler-looking cat off a cliff), Dr. Crowler decided that with the meeting tonight, he might as well forget about counting this pop-test for any credit…

_Diary Entry for September 10th, 3045_

_So the Feds are on their way to our dear Academia for a little 'drug bust', I hear?_

___Great, great. **There's**__ a whole bunch of cocks I'm going to have to pleasure in order to keep my job…_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _


	8. With Things To Come

later on that day, after classes had switched after the lunch hour...

"…Um, with all due respect, sensei, we still don't get it…how did you 'forget' to get dressed this morning, Mr. Banner?" Alexis said in the most respectful tone she could muster, despite her initial shock.

In fact, the entire class was in quite a bit of shock when they all filed into their seats to see that their Duel Tactics teacher, Mr. Lyman Banner, was not dressed in his usual attire: instead of just forgetting to wear proper shoes, this time he wasn't wearing any shoes at all! If his bare feet weren't enough, then the tight fitting tank top, wrinkled long pants and extra messy hair might have done it…

Mr. Banner struggled with himself to come up with an answer (one that didn't include the words "Dr. Crowler" and "sex").

"Oh dear, well… um, it's a… bit of a long story, children. Heh! One that I'm… afraid we just don't have any time for, ha ha! So let's just get started with our chapter review of Tactics Using Limited Field Spells."

As Mister Banner bowed his head, beckoning his students to open their books, not even his very long, zigzag bangs of hair could hide his blushing. Then the young professor took a stride over to the cabinet at the corner of the front of the classroom where he had an extra teacher's manual (since he had no time that morning to get his own); as he struggled to open up the metal drawer at the sounds of pages turning, Lyman suddenly felt the cold chill of female eyes still staring at him…freezing only for a second, he turned his head slightly just to catch out the corner of his eye the transfixed looks of nearly all the young beautiful Obelisk girls. Including Alexis, the very student which drove the meek man to Dr. Crowler's door in the first place.

_Oh Slifer! _The poor fellow thought nervously to himself. _They're all looking right at me! Including Miss Alexis! Oh dear, I'm in real trouble now: now it seems __**all **__my young female students are attracted to me! _

Lyman swallowed and began to sweat as he turned back to the drawer; he heaved out the heavy teacher's Duel Monsters manual and went back to the podium in the middle of the class. As the class had settled (but the staring still continued from the females), Mr. Banner opened up his book and began to explain the importance of having a back-up plan incase you happen to loose your ability to use a specialized card in your deck during a battle. As he flipped through the pages looking for the right one, Banner could feel his eyesight blurring badly: this was entirely normal, as the young teacher had always had a limited amount of time for somewhat normal eyesight in the mornings before he would be forced to wear his rectangle glasses.

"Just a minute, class, let me get my…"

But when Lyman stuck his hand into the familiar pants pocket to retrieve them, he found the pocket to contain nothing but lint! (Yes, sometimes in scenes of bustle, the Professor would slip one band of his glasses within the tight confines of his black jean pants.) Then the awfully sensual memory of him taking the partially ejaculated-on Dr. Crowler to his navy blue bed came back to him; just before getting in bed alongside the Doctor, he had took his glasses off and placed them on Dr. Crowler's nightstand!

"Uh oh! Oh dear…" Banner fretted out loud as his hands searched all over his hips and lower region.

As you could imagine, Banner's little "self search" really enticed the hell out of the staring girls! Alexis and the other girls all took in the deep curves of Lyman's chest muscles and abs all outlines beautifully in his tight white tank top.

Talkative Jezz was the first of Alexis's two best friends to whisper in a state of transfixion: _"Gosh… I'm not afraid to admit this, guys… but Mr. Banner is so… hot!"_

"_Yeah…he is…I wonder if he has a girlfriend right now…"_

"_You guys!" _Alexis scolded under her breath, _"He's our teacher! Don't you know how utterly perverted it sounds when two __**under-aged girls **__are seen falling for their __**middle-aged professor?"**_

"Oh don't kid us around, Alexis!" Jezz retorted with a cock of her head, "We saw you staring up and down Mr. Banner _too!" _

Alexis rolled her eyes (even though she knew that that was true), and spoke down politely to the sensei:

"Um, Prof. Banner, is there something wrong? Do you need any help, Sir?"

"Mmm, what? Oh! No, no, no! Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Lyman laughed nervously as he waved his hands in a jester of nonchalance.

He decided to try and forget about his specks and go on without them, but as Banner looked onto the manual page to try and read from it, he found it nearly impossible:

"…Ok, let's start with the first paragraph on the opposite page, children: it says '_The best way to…'_ umm, _'channel the vision of the… po-ly-graph card is to… rec-ti-fy the… stu-dy.'. _Did you guys write that down in your notes?"

Everyone in the class looked confused; Alexis was, of course, the first one to intervene:

"Um, Professor, that's not what it says in our books. Are you having trouble reading without your glasses?"

Now Mr. Banner was _really_ feeling like an idiot.

"Well…yes. I'm afraid I am. In fact, I can't read _anything _that's in front of me;" He looked down in his book, "Goodness, I can't even tell what this card is in the picture!"

"Would it be alright if I came down and read from the book for you, Mr. Banner? I think that might be what's best for the rest of us." Alexis offered formally.

Lyman considered it, though at the same time, he could feel himself blushing as he stared up at the beautiful, blue-eyes Alexis.

_My goodness, _He thought to himself, _Her kindness is never ending… (sigh)._

"Professor?"

"…Hm? Oh! Yes, I suppose that would indeed be best for everyone." He said after waking from his daydreaming, "Feel free to come down and read from my manual Alexis, while I lecture instead."

So Alexis came down the walkway of the classroom and to the podium; as she lectured the entire chapter from the manual while the rest of the class busied themselves with writing the information down, Mr. Banner spent pretty much the entire time staring at the young Obelisk woman, and checking back nervously at the rest of the staring girls in the class (despite his vision being very blurry).

_Dairy Entry for September 10__th__, 3045, _

_Later on that evening, when all my classes had been taught, I accompanied the other Obelisk personals to Stadium B for the meeting; along the way, we made passed away our lack of enthusiasm for the meeting by despising all the young Slifers who continued to linger around the campus like the little pieces of rot they were. Little punks, na no nae! _

_Regardless of the plans of my acquaintances during the meeting, I was initially hoping to get in a word with the Chancellor regarding my current pay: being the Highest ranking Chairperson of this Academia, I figured I deserved a slight edge over these commoner teachers. It had been a long time since I've had to bring myself down to beg like a hound, but with my next mortgage payment approaching like a storm an my bills still piling my dining room table, this proud Italian Duelist Master had no choice._

_As I was the first to round the corner at the end of the circular wall on the Ground Level, whom should I come upon but that poor excuse of a professor, the Slifer Leader himself…_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

The two teachers stopped dead in their tracks when they came upon each other; in fact, the other Obelisk men nearly bumped into each other trying to avoid walking into Dr. Crowler. Lyman Banner, frozen on the opposing side, stood alone, and wearing a look of great anxiety. For a moment there was silence, save for Crowler's snotty friends throwing out teasing remarks at Banner, while their leader just stood there, his beautiful slit eyes opened wide. So many thing went though Vellian's mind as he stared at Lyman, his pale face a bad mixture of fear, shock, and anger.

Finally, at the expense of not looking stupid in front of the other Obelisks, Dr. Crowler spoke at Banner:

"Well, well, _well! _If it isn't our dear Signor Lyman Banner! How _unfortunate_ for me to enter into your presence…" Crowler started on a high note, but ended his sentence in an air of complete disgust.

Mr. Banner replied in a soft voice that was not very loud at all: "It's nice to see you too…Doctor."

"Humph!" Squeaked Dr. Crowler's girly voice as he took a hand and patted the bottoms of his beautiful blonde hair. "Well, I don't suppose you're on your way back to that dumpy Slifer Dorm, are you? There is an important meeting tonight for all the Academia staff, unless you're planning on _leaving?"_

This time, Vellian ended his sentence on a very high note, as he was secretly hopeful that this was true.

"No, no… actually, I was just on my way back from the Slifer Dorms. I had to change my clothes, that's all." Banner said meekly.

"Oh really!" Crowler retorted with his hand on his chest. "That's a surprise because I couldn't tell; you still look just as bad as you did before!"

The other Obelisks all laughed. One younger man with short black hair even said, "Good one, Sir, haha!"

"That's **Doctor **Crowler!" The feminine teacher corrected sharply. Then with one last sneer at Banner, Crowler looked back to his buddies and jerked his head in the direction of the Stadium entrance. "Come along, gentlemen."

_Diary Entry for September 10__th__, 3045_

_There! That's about takes care of that! Banner may have violated me last night, but I was __**not **__about to let him take over __**my **__rightful spot on top of Duel Academy's totem pole! As long as he and I are bound by our unexpected little sexual encounter, that little cat-loving nerd has not heard the last of Dr. Vellian Crowler! __**Io merce essere usato, na no nae!**_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

Mr. Banner, left alone once again, feeling about as low as dirt, waited until Dr. Crowler and his friends had made it passed the bright yellow walls of the Ground Floor hallway before he made any move to follow suit. Mr. Banner also had to move slowly, guiding himself to the entrance light with his hand to the wall, due to the fact that the poor man still had not found his glasses.

For the next thirty minutes, Lyman Banner and Vellian Crowler sat in their chosen seats and allowed their tired eyes to wander around the very large indoor stadium; only half the seats were full due to there being much less teachers and staff embers compared to students. The stadium was loud with the noisy chatter of the Blue and Yellow clad humans; there was a great range in ages, though none of them seemed to be the same ages as Crowler and Banner; there were a few young men who served as mere servants to the professional Duelists, like The Doctor himself, as were some younger females dressed in Yellow. But one thing that stuck out to the two men (but with Crowler in particular) was that the majority of the teacher/staff body seemed to be _older _then he and Banner; there was also a high ration of married members and members who were known to have children. It had been a long while since Chancellor Sheppard made an emergency call for a full-scale staff meeting, so even with his natural hunger for gossip, Dr. Crowler never really got the chance to scope out every single person in the whole "academia" for info on his or her sex status …or where he _himself_ stood in comparison…

Just then, a very large, tough-looking guy with a shiny bald head but a thick brown beard entered into the stadium and came upon the lighted stadium grounds, where the students normally held Duel Monsters battles; the man had on a fitted dark, Slifer-red overcoat with cropped trim and oversized collar flaps. His beady eyes combed the large area for a moment before man took up the microphone in the middle of the stage, and in a surprising cheery tone, the man spoke,

"Good evening, staff! Glad to see you all could make it; so how we doing tonight?"

The sound system screeched slightly after the echoes died down; the big guy stretched his arms out in enthusiasm and wore a big smile on his face.

A long, drawn-out _groan _from all the tired teachers was the only response the Chancellor got.

_Diary Entry for Sep 10__th__, 3045, 11:09 PM_

_Ah yes. Chancellor Sheppard, my boss. Veteran Duelist and Principle of Duel Academy for 25 years. With that much time lost, it's a wonder to me how this school still retains its good name…_

_The leniency he gives to all the many hundreds of lacking students, who wish to flood the hallways of this school, is just utterly foolish, especially with so many decent Obelisks who actually show some form of favor in their future roles in the world of Duel Monsters. Mixing Obelisks with Slifers is just as bad as mixing your fine wine with the common man's whiskey._

_But as much as I care to disagree with his ways of running the place, I don't have a choice but to continue kissing his ass, for as long as he is Chancellor, he has control over my paychecks, and thusly over my financial survival with it. However, there still lingers hope for yours truly: the Chancellor had recently promoted me to Vice-Chancellor, second-in-command should the boss be forced on a leave or hopefully a retirement. _

_I wait like a cheetah until then._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

"Oh come now, staff, we can do better then that!" Sheppard unintentionally rhymed into the microphone, forcing some of the audience members to laugh with him.

Dr. Crowler rolled his eyes. He turned to his Obelisk friend Roberts and spoke in an undertone, _"Apparently, our boss has been coinciding too much with Para and Dox: he's picking up their habit!_

Duel Proctor Roberts snickered as Crowler sat back.

"Alright, alright, I know everyone here is tired from the long work day (I know I am), but I'm sure most of you are aware of the issue surrounding Lakeworth, am I right?" (There was a collection of "Uh-huhs" before he continued) "Well, now the government has officially declared in the off-island media that a national crackdown will happen: our school will fortunately not be the first to get the 'strip search' if you will…"

Some of the folks in the stands murmured to each other nervously at this.

Mr. Banner looked confused.

Dr. Crowler made a noise.

"…However, this does not mean we should not be on our best behavior." Chancellor Sheppard's deep, tough voice said. "The last time the Feds showed up at our doors, I wasn't surprised to find a lot of you skipped out on work; let me remind you that doing this may only cause more suspicions. If you all want to make this easy on yourselves and your fellow staff members, I would suggest you all show up for work every day like you normally would. Can I count on that from you all?"

"_Yes, Sheppard-San." _answered back most of the Ra staff, Mr. Banner (Slifer), and only a few of the Obelisks.

"Good, good," the big man said in a jolly tone. "Now then, lets move on to other subjects for the evening before it get too late: Duel Academy's lawyers have just informed me today that there was also a recent government issued Teacher Health check for all area schools. The reason for this is simple: **STDs**."

Suddenly, there was an outcry form just about every person in the stands; a loud collection of _"Oh, noes"_, _"not agains"_, and _"I can't believe they are making us do this crap!" _

"Oh Mamma _Mia!" _Dr. Crowler groaned out loud and dramatically covered his face with his hands. "When is this shitty day ever going to _end?!"_

"_I asked that same question myself, Doctor. Ugh!"_ Moaned Roberts.

"Settle down, settle down staff members…" Sheppard tried to calm, gesturing with his large thick hands, "I know none of you are fans of the dreaded 'sex check', but another report of an infected teacher from another Duel school has just come in, and since we haven't enforced our health codes upon ourselves, this may be something that the aforementioned Feds will find potentially damaging to our Academy's credibility. So let's just get that down and over with, eh? Sure we'll have to travel off the island at different chosen times for official tests, but its only for a week; and besides, if none of you are in fact infected, there shouldn't be too much for any of you to worry about!"

"…Save for the actual _procedures_…" mumbled a grumpy Vellian Crowler.

The other Obelisks snickered and nodded in agreement.

But soft-spoken Lyman Banner was still quite confused on all this.

_Diary Entry for Sep 10__th__, 3045_

_Well, the meeting carried on for about another hour, ending with a reminder for us teachers to heed the upcoming holidays, as well as some other more welcome visitors to the school, which may or may not include Mr. Kaiba, but my doubts are reasonable…_

_The Chancellor took up the time to answer any questions at the end of the meeting; although I may have made some prior intentions of speaking to the boss regarding my pay, after having to deal with this bad-news meeting, my unruly class, and waking up to find that retched rapist Banner in my bed, this hard-working Doctor was simply too exhausted to even consider the question. My bills will just have to wait. And speaking of Banner, I could not help but notice that the Slifer was squinting up at me with__ his sleek Asian eyes…_

_Or, what I meant to write was that he seemed to be __staring at me with a passion, which I could not shake…__ No, I mean he __seemed to be looking up at me for some kind of assistance of some kind…__ His hair was rather__ glossy __greasy and his __skin shined in the stadium lights with almost a doll-like appeal…__ Ugh. Forgive me. I suppose I'm too tired to write this blasted diary as well! _

_Forget it, I'm going to bed._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_


	9. Lost and Found

The next morning, Dr. Crowler's alarm clock chirped loudly; keeping his eyes closed, the Doc slowly reached his arm over and picked the button to shut it up. Slowly Vellian eased his pretty, slit eyes open and very nervously turned his head to look to the other side of his bed.

Seeing no one else was in his fancy bed but himself, Vellian gazed up at the beautiful bedroom chandelier, which hung from his bordered Victorian ceiling; he sighed a big sigh of relief.

_Diary Entry for Sep 11__th__, 3045_

_As life would have it, I am now plagued with unending mental nightmares of Lyman Banner invading my bedroom: inconceivable! This morning, I had woken up with the involuntary urge to check the unused half of my bed, despite the fact that not only did I sleep in the middle, but I had also made double sure that my door and windows were locked last night. Damn that Slifer!_

_Well, with disregards to __**that**__ little pinch of stress, I had woken up feeling otherwise quite well as far as physic and mind went; bedtime for me was made earlier after writing a few business-related emails to the other Blue teachers after the Staff Meeting. Along with that, I sent a note down the Lost and Found department: I am still missing my lovely alligator-skin briefcase! No amount of self berating could make up for the possibility of some student finding that and seeing all my important files stacked in there; Obelisk forbid it be Jaden and his snoopy little friends! I also realize that this little infraction on my part might very well cost me my hard-earned position as Successor to Sheppard._

_However! Some good news had arrived at my door that morning as I was fixing my hair and preparing to address the day; some __**very good **__news in fact: there were no classes today! In fact, when I tried calling up the main building to ask if this issue of the School Newsletter was a hoax or not, I received no answer, which usually meant the front office was closed. Never the less, this fortunate day off will give me a whole day to catch up on the Department files which I've lost along with my briefcase. _

_Call it an act of the ancient gods, but either way, I am thankful._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

Dr. Crowler decided that since he wasn't going to leave his living quarters in any hurry, he stayed dressed in his usual sleeping garments (which was an absolutely clownish, form-fitting, bright pink sweater with thick neck and wrist ruffles similar to the ruffles on his uniform, coupled with long pink leggings) and retying his hair back in a loose ponytail, Dr. Crowler made himself some green tea in his kitchen and walked out unto his bay area from the side of the extravagant Obelisk building; Crowler's long beautiful gold hair blew in the light breeze of the morning air on the island. Coming to lean against the fancy curved bars, Crowler allowed his aquamarine eyes to gently survey the surrounding woods, rivers, cliffs and eventually the beach and beyond…

_Diary Entry,_

_In my previous delusion this week over Lyman Banner and the upcoming school 'drug siege', I had forgotten that today, the Eleventh of September, is an annual day of great mourning in the Western world; a tragedy brought on by the cruel actions of the Middle East have forced the Chancellor and several others to take a short detour for the United States in order to be with family and friends living there._

_To the best of my knowledge, I have no family in America myself, though I have always been curious about visiting the country. But for now, I have chosen against the Chancellor's offer for me to come along; perhaps another time when I am not up to my neck in lost files and transcripts. And apparently, Banner has no family in America either, for he has chosen to stay as well, making he and I the only two remaining teachers left here on the island. Ugh. Just what I need, but knowing him, that crossbreed will probably be spending his whole day in the dorms with those little brat Slifers and his smelly cat! _

_But back to the previous, perhaps some day I will visit America. _

_But for now, I can only offer my prayers up to them and their loved ones while I, a simple Italian man, must look out over this lovely spot of a land and sea and wonder why such a pretty day like this must be ruined by grief. God speed to them._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

When Vellian had finished his tea, it was around 8:30, so after going back to his cozy, luxury bed until 11:00; he got back up and changed into his regular flamboyant school outfit with the fancy pink ruffles along with his jingly earrings. Coming back into his bedroom after having put his make-up on, Dr. Crowler's sharp eye caught something unusual sitting on his bedside nightstand: it was Lyman Banner's square glasses.

"Hmm…" Vellian thought to himself as he delicately picked up the specks and observed them in his pale bony fingers.

Across from his bed in the corner of the room was a full-length, Victorian-style mirror bordered with gold metal. "Hmm." Crowler hummed as he passed the glasses from one hand to the other, raising his thinly plucked eyebrows; he got a silly idea!

Coming up to the mirror, Dr. Crowler unfolded the thin handles of the glasses and slipped them right on; the middle rim of the glasses didn't have the best grip on Crowler's thin delicate nose. Dr. Crowler leaned back and observed himself with the glasses on:

"Hmm…not bad, I must say!" He said to himself with surprise and a grin. "It does do good for my professional upkeep, and my natural looks of course! Hahaha."

With his usual chuckle, Dr. Crowler slipped the square glasses off and hid them safely inside one of the many pockets in his academy overcoat and exited his bedroom; the rest of his house had been cleaned up and perfectly reorganized by the Obelisk Dorm maids after Vellian himself and Lyman Banner had their crazy little "confrontation".

_Mrrgg! Why am I even thinking about him? _Crowler thought irritated to himself_. It's not like I hold any affections for that Slifer! Humph! _

Crowler made an ugly face as he gathered up some papers from his counter space, fetched his computer disc drive and plucked up his keys before leaving out his door. The hallways of the Obelisk Dorms were still quiet with students taking advantage of this lucky day off (whether that be sleeping or studying for another one of Dr. Crowler's surprise "pop-tests"). After making out the Dorm's main entrance and onto the road towards the School, the good Doctor could not help but wonder why Banner did not join in on the fun in America; for all the years he had been employed at D.A., Dr. Crowler had not forgotten the beginning of last year when Lyman Banner came to work on the island, the weird German-Asian enjoyed telling about his Alchemy studies in Northern Germany, America, British Europe, and even Central Africa. Now whether these tales were in fact true or not was up in the air as far as Dr. Crowler was concerned, but still, something in the back of his mind told him that there must be a bigger reason why Banner chose to remain here this time…

Was it because of Vellian himself? Did banner want some kind of retribution for the way he's been treated by him lately? If so, it would be hard earned! Crowler was no pushover, and besides, how on Academy Island did Lyman think he was ever going to get respect from the great Dr. Vellian Crowler, the top rated Duelist in the top rated Duel school in the entire world! But even as the Doctor reached the doors of the Academy building, the thoughts of that awkward, long haired, nerdy Alchemy teacher still lingered over him like an annoying, buzzing swarm of bees… especially the part about Banner's modestly built muscles, which he remembers from their unintentional courtship…

_UGH! Dear Obelisk! Why does my mind continue to be plagued with the thoughts of that man? Get out of my head, Banner! Get out! A__ll'arrabbiata!_

Dr. Crowler began to buffoonish-ly ram his fists into his temple in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the images of himself with Lyman Banner on top of him…

Crowler took a minute to calm down: _Ok, ok, Vellian. He's not going to get you, and you can't let that Slifer make you mad! You're the greater Duelist here, remember? Just keep your wits about you and avoid him while the Chancellor is away. But first, I've gotta' get to the computer lab to rewrite all those files…grrr…_

As Dr. Crowler came marching down the winding hallways of the Academy, he came across Miss Dorothy; the kind Academy local in the pink shirt and Obelisk blue overalls was busy making her rounds around the school collecting lost Duel Monster cards the kids had left in their lockers, on the floor and sitting on the windowsill edges. Hearing Crowler's fancy boots clomping upon the linoleum, she looked up and with a smile leaned on the handlebar of the wheeled cart of supplies as she commented,

"Well good day to you, Doc! I'm not surprised to see you still here working, even on a day off."

Crowler gave her a short smirk as he responded: "Yes well, fancy seeing you here as well, _signora_; and its also nice to hear someone finally get my title correct." Miss Dorothy chuckled as Crowler gave her a small respected bow. "But furthermore, yes, I am staying at this school for the time being, mostly because of a small instance involving my expensive alligator-skin briefcase…"

"Oh right, I do remember Shelly telling me about that." The plump lady acknowledged. "Did you ever find that thing yet?"

Crowler sighed miserably. "No, I'm afraid I haven't, and now I must spend my precious day off reprinting and typing out all the records and student files I had in it, mmrrrgg! Forgive me, my lady, but normally I am not one to just leave my things lying around. That is why I've been keeping this whole mess on the down-low from the Boss (if you know what I mean)."

"Oh don't worry, I hear ya' there, Doc." Dorothy said understandably with a nod. "I'll be sure to keep a sharp eye out for it if I see it."

Vellian bowed to her again, smiling. "Thank you, my dear! That would really help me out. Now if you will kindly excuse me, I must be off to the Teacher's Lab to reopen my disc drive for updates…"

"Wait," Miss Dorothy stopped him, "are you going to be taking the elevators much today?"

Crowler stopped and thought. "Well… yes, but only to the Labs. Why?"

"Because at around 12:00, we're going to have to shut them off; our local engineer for the Academy just called in this morning and said we needed to have the school's technical systems checked."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Crowler pulled out his fancy little cell phone and checked the time. "Well, its 11:47 now, but it should only take me five minutes to get to the top floor. And for the rest of the time being, I'll just use the stairs."

"Sounds good! Well, I better let you go; thanks for the chat, Doctor, and good luck with all that make-up work of yours." The kind old lady smiled as she took hold of her cart's handles.

"Ah yes, _arrivederci, _my good lady." Dr. Crowler chirped merrily with a little bend in his knees and a wave before turning and walking on. "And thank you for that heads up!"

_Diary Entry,_

_Ahh, Miss Dorothy. Miss Duel Academy herself! _

_Now there's a woman I can get along with! She's got class and chic, even though she's not a true member of the original staff here. _

_All my life I have always found it difficult to speak with women on a purely friendly level; aside from Signora Dorothy and Signora Fonda Fontaine as well as my own mother, the supposed "natural" connection between man and woman was just never there for me, and thus far still isn't…_

_I'm sure its nothing wrong with me. In fact, I refuse to allow it to get to me that maybe its because of my choice in orientation. Three ladies out of a billion are enough for this man, right? _

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

After walking some ways more, Crowler came to one of the three major elevator systems in the main building, the red one (Slifer). Now normally, Dr. Crowler wouldn't dare be seen entering the dirty Slifer elevator, but since he was in a hurry, and because no one was there to see him, he slipped right in and plucked the button with his thumb, while keeping his other arm wrapped around the stack of papers and computer disc he held on to.

The Slifer elevator may not have been as fancy and clean as the other two, but it was quite a roomy elevator and the ride up was smooth as well; there was even a little speaker at the ceiling which played some songs from the 60' and 70'.

Within a few minutes, however, the elevator came to a stop on the second floor…

Crowler sighed a long, irritated hiss from his lips. "_Come on…_" he grumbled, tapping his shoe sharply on the floor.

And the doors slid opened.

_Dear Diary, _

_As the elevator came to a halt at the second floor of the Academia, and the doors opened, an overwhelming sense of suspense and anticipation suddenly came over me…_

…_With everyone else in the Academy gone to America, and the students all still sleeping, there could only be one other person who could stand at that elevator doorway… there was only one person in the whole world could be standing there… and it was the one man I had been trying so desperately to avoid…_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

Standing there at the entrance of the elevator, clutching a heavy PBS tote bag and wearing a look on his face just as surprised as Crowler's, was none other then Lyman Banner.

For a moment or so, the two men stared at each other, neither one could think of what to do or say. It wasn't until Prof. Banner fidgeted nervously and gave a little sheepish smile that Dr. Crowler's face became stony with hate, and he pursed his purple painted lips tightly. The Doctor looked away and quickly plucked the "Close Doors" button, but as they began to, Lyman jumped forward and stopped them with his outstretched arm.

Now Crowler was _really _becoming annoyed; as Lyman Banner meekly entered the elevator, Vellian crossed his arms tightly over his chest and stared straight ahead like a sour cat, not giving Lyman any eye contact.

"…Um… nice to see you today, Dr. Crowler." Banner leaked out nervously.

Crowler said nothing.

"…Got a lot of work still to do? I know I do… heh."

Crowler still said nothing.

"…Um… I found your briefcase."

Crowler's eyes nearly bugged when he heard that, but he quickly adjusted himself and looked over, saying in an arrogant tone: "Oh is that _so?_"

"Yes, Doctor; I found it in the woods near the Obelisk bridge, _nya_. Its right here in this tote bag…" Banner pulled out the shiny, red alligator-skin briefcase and handed it to Dr. Crowler, who promptly opened it up and examined the contents: all his paperwork was accounted for!

"Hm… Well, well! Seems everything is where it should be…yes, yes, very good."

"Your welcome, Vellian. I was quite surprised I was able to spot it considering I don't have my glasses…"

Before Banner could add a period to his sentence, Crowler had slipped a pale hand into his coat and whipped out Banner's lost glasses, holding them right under his nose.

"Oh! My glasses! Thank you so very much, nya-nya!" Prof. Banner said merrily as he quickly slipped them on, while singing, "_I can see clearly now the blur is gone! Ha-ha!"_

Lyman smiled to Vellian, but Vellian had turned his face away, still wearing a stony look of irritation. Mr. Banner's face sunk into a frown. Finally the Slifer teacher sighed and put his bag down and forward faced him:

"Look, Vellian,_ I said I was sorry! I never meant to cause you any harm! __**Honest!**_ You and I have been colleagues for a couple years now, and if there is any feeling I ever had for you, its _respect!_ _So please: __**forgive me!**_ It was an _accident,_ and if you really think about it, it was _the Wine_ _you gave me_ that made us feel the way we did that night!"

Breathing slightly heavy and frowning in anguish, Lyman didn't have to wait long for Vellian to finally whip around and respond:

"_Grrr!_ First of all, _that's __**Doctor**__ to you!_ Second of all, you and I were _never _colleagues! I am one of the highest-ranking Duelists in the world _with a __**PhD**__ in Dueling!_ _You_ are nothing more then a feeble _witchcraft _teacher who the Chancellor _unwisely_ decided to let into this prestigious _Academia_ of mine! _ So you and I are __**not**__ equals, Banner!_ And third, _how dare_ you accuse me of being the cause of your raping ways! Is it my fault for being such a gentleman as to offer a dear coworker a drink, _na no nae?_"

At the beginning of his last sentence, the ever-dramatic Crowler raised his open hands to frame around his head

Banner gave a short huff before arguing back: "Dr. Crowler, I find it hard to believe that you don't consider us colleagues, even after all the times you've had to rely on _my help_ to get you out of trouble with the Chancellor for trying to expel my students!" (Crowler narrowed his eyes.) "And further more, I'm not trying to blame you for _everything_, but you must admit, Doctor, you gave me some rather _strong_ wine that night to begin with. _And I even remember that __**you **kissed __me __**first!**__"_

Dr. Crowler's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened; in the back of his mind, he knew that Mr. Banner was right! But he just didn't want to admit it.

"…Er…I…well…_nnnnnnooooOOOO!_ I _so _did not do that!" Crowler's scratchy voice squacked as he put a hand to his chest in appalling.

"Yes you did, Doctor, just _admit it!_" Banner tried to reason with him. "But most importantly is this: I already told you before that I'm not going to tell anyone about what we did! So you don't have to worry! It'll just be between you and me and no one else will have to know!"

Banner ended, feeling totally exasperated. Dr. Crowler stared at him as though he were staring at an alien; finally the Doc took a long breath and relaxed his shoulders, letting his hands hit his sides.

"Banner… I'm not at all concerned about what the other people working at this school would think if they knew that either you or I had been in a sexual relationship. Not one bit." Vellian paused to allow Lyman to take in all that he was saying. "Do you honestly think there is a single teacher at this school who hasn't had 'relationships' in their personal times?"

It was then that Dr. Crowler noticed Mr. Banner's cheeks suddenly turn a deep blush. Lyman looked at the spotty carpeted floor of the elevator, allowing his long bangs of black hair shroud him slightly.

"Actually, Doctor Crowler, I do know one person…"

Dr. Crowler became excited at this news: the flamboyant man was always open for good school gossip in his spare time!

"Oh really now? And who would that be, _na no ne_?" Crowler asked, leaning forward.

"…Its…me." Banner said in a tiny voice.

"What? Speak up, good man, I can't hear you."

"_Its me!"_ Prof. Banner suddenly cried, lifting his head. "I'm the one! _I'm a virgin!"_

Finding nothing else he could say, Lyman fell silent, and could only watch as Vellian just stared back at him.

Dr. Crowler was silent to, which only added to the akwardness of the tiny cramped elevator.

_Diary Entry,_

_**Atono questo essere vero? **__Could this be true?_

_This Slifer is even more pathetic then I could have imagined! Though considering he's an alchemy-geek living alone with his cat, I suppose this new detail about him shouldn't surprise me as much as it does._

_But somehow this does bring back those little feelings I've had for him earlier... it's like I find him "cute" and even, dare I say it, "charming" in his quirky pathetic nature._

_Of course, given that Banner has given me some trouble these past few days, I suppose it's only fair for me to take advantage of the fellow's lonely existence. And being that I'm also a kind and fair doctor, it may still help this poor bloke out in the long run, no ne.  
_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_


	10. Love In An Elevator, Pt 1

AN: Let the love flow! And add this to the soundtrack: Berry White's "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe". Enjoy everyone!

--

Then to the horror of Lyman Banner, Dr. Crowler absolutely broke out laughing!

The Obelisk Leader laughed so hard he had to turn his back to the simple Slifer and hold onto the handrails of the elevator to keep himself from falling to his knees. Crowler's cackling was also rather creepy as well, especially with the volume turned up…

"Please stop…" Banner pleaded in a little voice as he backed up against the wall on his side of the elevator. "It's not funny… I just never understood girls is all… and I'm never good with talking to other men… and I'm still not even sure if I'm gay or not, so…"

At this, Crowler finally settled down. Taking out his white hanky and dabbing his eyes, he turned around and casually leaned on the handlebar; he spoke in a sweet tone:

"Oh Banner… (Chuckle), of course its funny: a man your age aught to be having the time of his life! Why you and I both! We are in our thirties, good man, and I hear that thirty is the new twenty outside the island."

Crowler put his hanky away and took hold of the railing behind him, leaning casually and eyeing Banner with a cheeky little smirk.

"And besides all that, Banner, sometimes if you want to get anywhere in life, you just have to learn to give what the Bosses want. And frankly, I've never met an employer who wasn't interested in a little '_pleasure_', if you catch my drift."

Mr. Banner could only stare at Dr. Crowler for some time; he was speechless. But Crowler could tell that the other teacher was really thinking hard about this, and when Banner's face relaxed some, he could tell that the Slifer teacher agreed.

"So Banner…" Crowler said while reaching into his coat and popping a dissolving mint in his mouth. "What do you say? Want me to teach you the ways of_ sexual favor? _ _Mmmmm?"_ The feminine Doctor ended in a sweet, coaxing tone.

"…Yes."

Banner looked up and had a look of determination and self-respect on his handsome face. "Yes, I do; I want to know these secrets. I deserve to know them, in fact! And I also deserve more respect from the other professors here as well as the other Duel Monsters authorities. Teach me, Doctor!"

_Diary Entry,_

_At those very last words exited Banner's mouth, I suddenly felt that all too familiar rush of wonderful stimulation and fervor; mamma mia, I was so__** turned on**__…_

_I give that Slifer credit for being the one to turn me on first, which is rare, I must attend, as I am normally in control of myself, na no nae! But this was only the beginning for him: with harder and more complicated times to come to this school for us teachers, I would have only this one day to teach Banner the secrets and techniques of my trade. So I might as well start now. There in that elevator: how fitting. _

_And it would turn out to be the time of our lives._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

For a moment the two men stared at each other… then that stare turned into a long _gaze _into each other's eyes… then they both smiled.

And as though that very moment had been planned out perfectly by the Three Egyptian Gods themselves, a really sexy song began to play over the elevator's ceiling speaker: it was Berry White's "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe".

_**I've heard people say that…**_

_**Too much of anything is not good for you, baby…**_

_**But… I don't know about that…**_

Dr. Crowler stood up straight slowly, with a hungry look in his aquamarine eyes. He began to cross the short threshold of the elevator, but to the smiling Prof. Banner, it seemed like a long hallway…

_**There's many times we've had love…**_

_**Shared love and made love…**_

_**But, it doesn't seemed to me that it's enough…**_

As he grew closer to his new 'student', Dr. Crowler swayed his hips sensually, and lifted his hand to run his pale manicured fingers through his pretty, cropped, cornhusk blond hair…

_**It's just not enough, baby…**_

Vellian reached him, and wrapped his skinny arms around Lyman's neck, while pressing the rest of him into the other's warm body…

_**It's not enough…**_

"_Very well, Slifer slacker,"_ Dr. Crowler cooed. _"Let the lessons begin."_

He tilted his head and the two teachers became entrapped in a most passionate kiss.

_**My darling I,**_

_**Can't get enough of your love, babe!**_

_**Oh, I don't know, I don't know why,**_

_**I can't get enough of your love, babe!**_

Crowler's soft purple lips were fearless and intense against Banner's own shy ones; eventually, Crowler brought a hand behind Banner's head and gently "guided" his head back and forth to the rhythm of Berry White. Finally, Lyman began to get the picture, and when Vellian took to just running his long claw-like nails through Lyman's thick, black hair and scalp, Lyman wrapped his arms around Crowler's incredibly thin waist and held him close.

"_Mmmmmm…"_ Dr. Crowler moaned sweetly into his kissing.

But Crowler knew they couldn't just kiss forever, oh no! He had to move on to the other harder "lessons", so the Doctor decided to play around with the Slifer: Crowler broke the kiss (they both were in need of air anyways) and began to rub his head right beside Banner's. The feminine man moaned softly into the Asian man's ear while his skinny arms migrated down to Banner's broad chest; Crowler allowed his delicate, bony fingers to ride around the curvatures of Banner's torso and abs underneath the thin material of his work shirt. Banner, who had become slightly confused by now and was still holding Crowler hostage against him, had to be clued in to what was wanted of him…

"_Mmmm… you know Banner…Mmm…there are other places to kiss me other then my lips…" _And with that, Dr. Crowler lifted his chin up to reveal his soft, unprotected neck…

Lyman Banner was no dumb ass: he went right in and softly kissed Crowler right under his chin, then followed right down the Doctor's neck between his two veins and over his prominent Adam's Apple until he reached the pocket right in the middle of Crowler's collarbone. While Banner was doing this, Crowler had brought his arms up under Banner's arms and was giving his new (albeit older) Slifer student a nice backrub…

The hairs on the back of Lyman's neck stood up, and he gave a shiver; Vellian giggled at the other man's shiver as he stared up at the ceiling while Banner continued to kiss his warm neck.

At last, Mr. Banner broke away from his light assault on the other teacher's neck, and Dr. Crowler was able to bring his head back down; they both stared briefly at each other and laughed. They brought their foreheads together, smiling enjoyably, and Mr. Banner looked deeply into Dr. Crowler's full, jewel-like blue pupils.

"Well, Banner, I must say, your doing quite well for your first time." Crowler commended, bringing his skinny arms around Banner chest.

"Ah, thank you!" Lyman said happily.

"Now don't get too celebratory, Slifer," Crowler warned, raising one of his thin eyebrows. "This is but the mere tip of the ice burg; you've got many more lessons you must learn from me before I can let you go out into the cold, sexualized world beyond those elevator doors."

"I understand, Doctor, and I'm ready for the next lesson!"

"_Yes, very good…" _Crowler's light British accent could be felt in the word "good", and this tickled Banner's senses. "I'm glad you are Banner, because this next lesson involves a little more 'physical contact'…"

And with that, Crowler crept his hand up through the small space between his chest and Banner's, and delicately unbuttoned the belt around his outfit; allowing the belt to slack over his shoulders and further revealing his already exposed collarbone, the Doctor peered up mischievously at the other man and jokingly whispered, _"Oopsies!"_

Taking his hands behind Lyman's head, Vellian guided his lips to his exposed collarbone, encouraging him to kiss it. Then lick it. Then suck on it. As Crowler enjoyed this, he slid his pale hands down to Banner's shirt collar and began to untie his red tie. When that was done, Crowler left the tie hanging off Banner's shoulders and began to work his way down, delicately unbuttoning Lyman's shirt with his manicured fingertips, all the while speaking softly and encouragingly to Banner:

"_Good, very good… now try the same thing on my neck… ah, yes! That's it… very nice, Slifer. Hm hm hm!" _He chuckled.

With the shirt now completely unbuttoned and open, Dr. Crowler enjoyed himself with fondling Prof. Banner's warm firm muscles; Banner had moved on to creating hickies on the left side of Crowler's soft neck, so Crowler was able to slightly tilt his head down to stare in lust at Banner's ripped chest and hard abs. Feeling Dr. Crowler's cold fingers stroking his unprotected underside, Lyman felt chills going down his back, and his length was becoming firm…

When Lyman was done creating a hickie on the muscle area between Crowler's neck and shoulder, he felt the Doctor's hand come up and cradle him under his chin; Crowler had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke,

"_Mmmm, Banner…my chest is so very tight in this outfit… its almost hard for me to breath…would you mind unzipping it for me? Pretty please?" _Vellian spoke in the tone of a little schoolgirl and he stroked the corner of Lyman's mouth with his thumb.

Both corners of Prof. Banner's mouth came upwards into a cute little grin, and he meekly brought his fingers into the rim at the top of Dr. Crowler's outfit and fished out the zipper; trying to comprehend everything that was happening so far, Lyman pulled down the zipper, allowing the tight blue fiber of the Academy Chairperson's Obelisk uniform to become lax against its wearer's pale chest. As the feminine man could feel the clothing material becoming loose around the top part of his body and the cold air seeping in, Dr. Crowler breathed deeply and sighed, arching is head back slightly: he could feel himself growing very horny…

The firmness between the Doctor's legs only intensified when Banner had reached the end of the zipper, right over Crowler's firm stomach. With his tall fancy pink collar around his neck now unable to stand on its own, Dr. Crowler reached his hands up and delicately slid the top of his uniform off his slightly bony shoulders. Crowler looked down himself, then gazed up to view his male partner ogling over the Doctor's bare chest and belly: Dr. Crowler's physic was nothing like Banner's, or any of the other men for that matter; he lacked very much muscle mass, coupled with very pale skin (especially odd since Crowler was Italian), visible ribcage and soft pink nipples. Traveling down his front, one could immediately catch the womanly hourglass shape of his body, along with a slight indication of his abs, but not before taking notice of Crowler's thin, slender waist. Banner almost seemed hypnotized by the partially naked_ she-male_ who stood before him…

With the cold air of the elevator now chilling his shoulders, chest and stomach, Dr. Crowler could feel himself gritting his teeth mildly, trying to hold back his lust; Prof. Banner's hands were trembling with the terrible desire to tear the clothes right off of Crowler's thin body. In fact, the be-speckled young man went for the rest of Crowler's frilly pink and blue uniform when the Doctor stopped him, holding his wrists.

As Lyman gave a whine in protest, Vellian spoke with as much calm as he could muster,

"_No, no, no. Not yet. First you must learn how to remove clothing in a smart yet sexy way…" _

Nodding his head softly up and down until Banner eventually did as well in defeat, Crowler released Banner's wrists and backed up against the opposite wall of the elevator; when the ever-eager-to-learn Lyman dared to take a step forward to be close to him, Vellian stopped him in his tracks with his fancy white boot against Lyman's chest. Crowler had his hands gripping the wall bar as he pushed Banner up against the opposing wall, his sharp boot heel digging into Banner's bare chest; Vellian spoke in a sweet little voice:

"_First… would you be so kind as to remove my boots for me, Banner? My poor little feet are killing me…Mmmmm?"_

Dr. Crowler turned his head and rested his cheek against his bony shoulder, smiling and eyeing Banner from under his cropped blond bangs.

Feeling transfixed by Crowler's soft yet piercing gaze, Banner excitedly took hold of Crowler's leg, both of which were very _womanly _in their designs: muscular yet lean, firm yet very slender and curvaceous, even under the plum tights Dr. Crowler had on. As Crowler continued to watch him… grading him on his performance… Banner rubbed his face lustfully against Crowler's limb, then after locating the zipper on the back of the feminine man's expensive boots Banner unzipped it and slipped it off Crowler's foot. Crowler watched with growing intrigue as Banner continued to play around with his limb, rubbing his cheek into the sensitive crevice between the heel and the other half, and fingering around between Crowler's toes (through the plum stocking material). When Lyman decided he was done this foot, he released it and Vellian lifted his other leg up against the other man's bare chest, and Lyman did the same nice treatment for this foot as well.

"_Mmmm…_ so Doctor, how am I doing?" Banner asked smiling as he continued to rub Crowler's second foot.

Crowler lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, grinning: "Well, I must say, you're doing quite well, for an _amateur, _I mean."

"Aw, c'mon, Doctor!" Banner laughed and lowered Crowler's leg, "If you really think about it, I'm not _that_ big of an amateur!"

"Oh _really?" _Crowler scoffed, lifting his chin. "If your talking about our little 'rendezvou' at my place, then I'm afraid your mistaken, _silly Slifer_; you see, while my memories of that incident are still a tad bit fuzzy, I still remember us only frotting, and never actually engaging in real sex."

Banner allowed Crowler's foot to drop to the floor. "…Umm, what's _'frotting',_ Doctor?"

Crowler snorted at Banner innocence and approached him. "(And you claim to not be an amateur!) 'Frotting', my dear man, is when two men rub their penises together in order to create sexual stimulation."

"Umm… ok, so um… how do they…?"

"It's _foreplay_, Banner."

"Well…um… what's 'foreplay', Doctor Crowler?"

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened and the corners of his tightly closed purple lips dropped.

_Diary Entry,_

_I was stunned! For a minute I just had to stare at him, almost unable to believe that this man, who was not only the same age as me, but has been going to this same school as me for almost a year now, could not know this stuff! My, my, Obelisk must really be testing me with this one!_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

After gathering himself, Dr. Crowler sighed and rolled his eyes before lifting his clawed hand up to the top of Prof. Banner's head and petting him, like a dog.

"You poor thing… so eager, yet with so much to learn…" Crowler droned in a high tone. "It's certainly fortunate that you have me around."

"In that case, what's my next lesson, _teacher_?" Banner countered in a wise-guy tone.

Crowler smirked and narrowed his eyes.

_What a little Slifer smartass! _ He thought.

"Well, since you don't know what foreplay is, I will first have to teach you that before intercourse…" (Banner gave Crowler a confused look.) "…With intercourse being _real sex_." (Crowler clarified and Banner perked up.)

Dr. Crowler reached both hands down and unbuckled Mr. Banner's belt, pulling it out and throwing over his shoulders; as Vellian moved his pale hands up to slip Banner's loose work shirt off his shoulders, he narrated his lessons:

"First off, Slifer, _foreplay_ by definition is any set of physical or even psychological acts meant to cause _sexual arousal_ in two or more partners..."

"Two or _more _partners?!" Lyman said with shock as he held Crowler by the hips.

"Pay attention!" Crowler scolded him as he rustled to get Banner's pant's zipper to open. "Now, foreplay involves many different acts; simple ones would include kissing…" (Crowler sweetly kissed Banner on the lips.) "…embracing…" (Crowler lifted one of his legs up and gripped it over Banner's leg.) "… touching…" (Eye to eye, Crowler slipped his hands into Banner's pants, exploring the other man's ass.) "…and especially _stripping_."

By now, Dr. Crowler's frilly Obelisk outfit was falling off of his pale body, so he allowed the sleeves to slip off over his large hands; following along like a good student, Banner did the same thing, to which Crowler smiled and nodded in appraisal. They spent the next few minutes revamping their sex drives, embracing tightly and kissing each other while heavily petting each other's bodies. Both men could feel their bulging crotches rubbing against each other, growing firm and hot; still kissing excitedly, Mr. Banner almost didn't notice Dr. Crowler slipped his long black pants off, leaving the Slifer wearing nothing but his underwear.

Stepping out of his pants, Lyman went on to slip his fingers into the tight top strap of Crowler's tights and pulled them down below his hips, though Lyman was having some difficulty doing this with Vellian continuously kissing him relentlessly. As Dr. Crowler's very long, slender legs were reviled, Banner took noticed of how smooth they were: Crowler must make it a habit of shaving himself in the bath, not something most men ever did… and neither were the tight, frilly white woman's panties the Good Doctor proudly wore…

Noticing Banner staring down at his panties, Dr. Crowler spoke smugly, "What's wrong, Banner? Have you never seen laced garments before?"

Mr. Banner was caught slightly off guard: "…Um, oh! So sorry, Doctor! I guess I honestly haven't… at least, not on a, um…"

"…On a man?" Crowler finished his sentence, arching one of his thin blonde eyebrows.

An uncomfortable but thankfully short moment of silence ensued.

_Diary Entry,_

_I really can't tell you exactly why I had asked Banner that question…_

_Its not like I gave a care in the world what he or anyone else though of my personal choice in undergarments!_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

Seeing Mr. Banner shift around uncomfortably as he searched for a proper response was enough to put Dr. Crowler deeper into a sexual mood; he turned his head slightly and kissed Mr. Banner's lips, this time sticking his soft, pink tongue into the other man's mouth. With his skinny arms still wrapped around Prof. Banner's neck, Dr. Crowler pulled guided him forward until they were both sitting down at the end of the elevator space, with Crowler's bony back against the wall.

Crowler spoke softly to the other Duel Academy teacher as he reached over to where his red-colored alligator-skin briefcase lay, opening it up and fishing out what looked to Lyman like a tube of toothpaste.

"Now that I am confident that you understand what foreplay is, Banner, it is now time we moved on to the actual intercourse: do you know what this is?"

Crowler held out his large pale hand holding the brightly colored neon green tube of stuff. Banner adjusted his glasses and studied it briefly.

"Hmmm…is it _Neosporin_?" He said.

Crowler gave a girly chuckle and said, "Actually, your close: its called _Neo-Porn_, and this is a _lubricant._"

"Oh, I see; tell me what it does, Doctor." Mr. Banner asked, quite intrigued.

"Better yet, I'll _show_ you, my good man." Dr. Crowler said with a smile.

--

The next two chapters will have moar action. Promise. XU


	11. Love In An Elevator, Pt 2

_Author's Note: __Warning, very graphic material ahead. __I__f you can't handle it, then don't read. Thank you, and here we go…_

--

Unscrewing the top, Crowler squeezed out some of the thick, clear, slippery gelatin onto his fingers and began to smear it onto his bare chest, particularly over his soft, pink nipples. Then the Obelisk professor sat himself back a little so that the prominent bulge of his sex organs underneath his girl panties was set to a high position right beneath Mr. Banner's line of sight.

"Now, follow my instructions, Banner…"

"Okay."

"Take off my undies,_ per favore_." Dr. Crowler said, lifting his long, curvaceous legs straight up as Banner gently slipped in fingers under the elastic straps.

Banner braced himself mentally as he lifted the little white panties from around Crowler's rear and up his pale legs until they were completely removed. As Lyman lay the woman's undergarments over in the corner, he slowly looked back just as Vellian delicately folded his legs down like a ballerina. His legs made a nice frame for, but were useless in keeping warm, his now exposed soft organs, which he unsurprisingly caught Banner ogling at.

"Still care to continue, my good man?" Crowler asked lightly, looking at Banner from the shadow of his blond bangs.

"…Mna? Oh! Yes, continue." Banner corrected himself.

"_Very good, na no nae…"_ Crowler purred as he took the tube of lube and squeezed out another larger helping of the gel. Next, he (as discreetly as he could) reached his arm over himself, his large pale hand under his shaft and balls and began to lube up his hole; Crowler hummed softly to himself as though he were a woman cleaning dishes in a kitchen.

With a little smile on his otherwise attentive face, Banner nodded as he turned his head to get a better view of where Crowler was applying the stuff. For Banner, it was almost odd: one minute he was scared to death of seeing another man nude in front of him, but now, he is so _intrigued! _ Dr. Crowler may be a transvestite, but when you took away the femininity, he was really no different then Banner was! ...Well… as far as sex organs go, that is. And perhaps that was the only thing that was holding Lyman back from his own sexuality: he had always associated Crowler with being a woman, which he deeply feared due to rejections in the past. But the Good Doctor was, physically, another man. And he accepted Mr. Banner… at least from a Sensei-Student point-of-view…

And all this thought processing was going on in not just Lyman Banner's head, but Dr. Crowler's as well:

_Look at him, the poor thing. _Vellian thought to himself as he worked his middle finger inside himself. _And to think he wasted all his time with these vampires called "women" in the world! But my own aversion from women did not start with Camilla, na no ne. I still love my dear sweet Mother back in Florence (God bless her heart!), and I always have such wonderful times with Miss Fontaine as well as Miss Dorothy and the other Obelisk ladies…_

Dr. Crowler now worked a second finger into his own hole, pushing more thick lube in with it; he could feel the warm walls of his body getting used to the feeling of objects stretching them.

_However, as much as I tried accepting girls and women in my childhood, I could never feel safe with them… _As he prepared himself with the gel, Dr. Crowler frowned as he pondered some more. _ I want to feel safe… yes, call me a greedy man, but __**I **__want to be the one being protected. __**I **__want to be the one who is told I am beautiful! __**I **__want to be the one being pleased! Why must a delicate man such as myself have to do all the dirty work and be the one to suffer in a relationship?! I am too good to be someone's watchdog, na no ne! _

By now, Vellian was laying out on the floor of the elevator, legs spread, two fingers shoving right up inside himself, and huffing and puffing a little as he struggled to massage his hole to lax up even a little. Lyman, however, was enjoying the show; as Crowler continued to lube himself up, Banner was slowly losing his initial fears and anxiety on losing his virginity.

At last, satisfied with feeling nice and slippery inside, Dr. Crowler rolled himself over (giving Mr. Banner a rather nice backside view) and stood up with his long legs spread apart and his large, pale and long bony fingers spread flat against the wall of the elevator. Banner stood as well; he knew what was coming next:

"Alright, Banner, now comes the true test: drop your garments and come embrace me."

Banner obeyed without question; at first it was hard for him to get used to feeling cold and naked in front of someone else, but since that someone else Crowler was already naked himself, Banner quickly adjusted. The nerdy be-speckled Alchemy teacher gently approached the high-class Italian doctor from behind and wrapped his skinny arms around the other's chest whole resting his head at the base of the other man's neck; as soon as his body came into contact with Crowler's warm pale body, Banner felt a sudden and strange ting go through him and his length against Crowler's rear go stiff.

Crowler felt this too, and while trying to hide a smirk, he continued his instruction:

"Good. Now… just enter me, Banner. It's that simple."

Banner took a breath, looked down himself and began to rub his now throbbing length right between Crowler's tight ass cheeks until he felt was he was sure was the entrance spot. Banner was affirmed of this when Crowler gave a little purr of delight. But as Lyman moved around trying to force his hardening length into Crowler, even with the lubricants, it was very difficult and frustrating for the virgin. Feeling his length beginning to _hurt _with the pain and desire to explode from within, Banner finally whined,

"Doctor Crowler… I can't get it in, nya…and it hurts, now! _Mnea_…"

"It's ok, Banner, it's ok," Dr. Crowler spoke in a cooing voice like a mother to a child. He then reached both hands around and, slipping his fingers into his hole again, stretched himself open as much as he could until it hurt. Through his groaning, Crowler uttered,

"Mmmneh! There. Now _get on with it, Slifer Slacker!_ (_Mneah!_) I can't stay like this forever (_aah!_)"

With his dick growing in size and painfully tingling, Banner felt the urge to relive it, and wasted no more time; he directed his hardened but sensitive tip right passed the tight ring of muscle (passed Crowler's pale knuckles) and snuggled it within the soft, wet tissue of Dr. Crowler's body cavity. The warm walls brought a great deal of comfort to Lyman's pulsing private, so much so that he felt himself leaking out the tip. Dr. Crowler felt it too, and calmed Mr. Banner down before he could get scared:

"It's normal, Banner, your just coming a little prematurely. Not a big deal! _Just keep going." _Vellian spoke in a hasty voice, for he was growing ever more hornier as time passed.

So Lyman went on, and pushed himself into Vellian's back, his length was being worked inside inch by inch, filling up a great deal of space inside Vellian's body organ. Dr. Crowler moaned as his delicate, slender body was continuously breached.

_Diary Entry,_

_So far, it was going quite well; Lyman Banner was certainly a quick learner, I'll give him that. _

_I only wish these virgins were not so fearful of themselves, na no nae!_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

Lyman took it one inch at a time, sweat was beading on his forehead and he had to keep readjusting his arms so that he would not squeeze his "partner/teacher" too much. Squeaking under the tension of his anal muscles being stretched, Vellian slid his fingers out (avoiding cutting Banner's cock with his long, sharp nails), and braced himself against the elevator wall. Dr. Crowler took a deep breath, and immediately began to blush as he felt himself leaking pre-cum out his own stiff cock, the liquids sliding own his shaft, over his balls and onto the floor. But he turned his head and noticed that Prof. Banner had his eyes closed and his head resting against Crowler's beautiful, long blond ponytail of hair; the Alchemy teacher had the Head Teacher's hips gripped in his large hands as he continued to push himself inside Crowler. Vellian was sweating too now, and when he felt Lyman's hard shaft graze his prostate, Vellian let out a high-pitched cry.

Pressure was building in both their cocks, and with Lyman's shaft continuing to grow and explore deep inside other man, the more Vellian's tight ring of muscles were being stretched open, the more his prostate was being teased, and the more he moaned out loud and sweated and leaked of pre cum out of his pinkish tip.

_Note to self,_

_Make an appointment to see my physicist on Wednesday._

_A man my age should not be prematurely leaking so much like this._

_D. V C, PHD _

Finally, _finally,_ after nearly twenty minutes of this, Mr. Banner reached the end, his cock was completely inside the other man, his tightened balls resting against Dr. Crowler's now swollen rectum. Full penetration had been accomplished. Both the geeky man and the queer man were breathing hard, sweating, and moaning in both pleasure and pain over this wonderful accomplishment.

Through his heavy breathing, Dr. Crowler's high-toned scratchy voice spoke, "(Pant) Excellent job, (pant) Banner. Excellent (pant) job! You've done very well for your (pant) first time."

Banner looked up with a smile, still holding Crowler in his arms. "(Pant) really? Was I that (pant) good, Doctor Crowler?"

Vellian gave his familiar clown-like chuckle: "Why yes indeed, my good man (pant)! You've impressed even_ me_! And to think I never thought I'd ever find someone who could enter me harder then Titan, ha-ha!"

"Who's Titan? Is he a friend of yours?" Banner asked innocently.

Crowler instantly got a look of fret on his face, (he didn't want Banner or anyone else to know about his relationship with that Duelist Hitman, especially not the Chancellor, since he had hired the guy to get rid of Jaden Yuki) but quickly played that off like it was nothing and lied, "…Er, _yes! _Yes, he is, just someone I know from Duel College, that's all! Hee-hee-hee!"

"Oh I see. He sounds like a great guy to be around! Maybe I can meet him some day." Banner said merrily.

Crowler snickered. "Perhaps, but Titan normally doesn't like to associate himself with _partial-virgins_ such as yourself. So with that in mind, _why not we continue with our 'lessons', hmmmmmm?"_ Dr. Crowler purred in his womanly voice.

"Nai, yes! Of course, Doctor; what shall I do next?"

"Well we got through what is considered 'the harder part'; now just pull your shaft out of me without pulling out the tip, and then push it back inside; get into a nice smooth rythem and just repeat yourself. Easy,_ si?"_ Vellian said in a happy little tone as he reached his large pale hands around to grope Lyman's ass.

Mr. Banner gave his usual light little chuckle, and then he and Dr. Crowler braced themselves for Phase 2:

Ever so carefully, Banner backed himself up, easing his enlarged shaft out of Crowler's ass, to which Crowler emitted squeaks and squirmed about, hoping to help Banner out. The lube certainly helped, and Dr. Crowler was glad he kept the slimy stuff hidden in his briefcase for such occasions like this. Pulling out of the Good Doctor proved to be easier then going inside him, as Banner had discovered when he reached the end of his dick, with the sensitive head still hidden inside Crowler's rear.

"Alright, now just push it back inside… there you go!" Dr. Crowler praised as Prof. Banner carefully slid his dick back inside. "Good, good! Now do it again… mmneh! Yes! _Benissimo__! _Wonderful, Banner; your quite the sharp learner indeed!" Crowler praised again with a little Italian, a big grin on his pale, womanly face.

Banner smiled wide himself as he continued his in-and-out routine whilst Crowler just enjoyed the little ride. As about a minute of pleasurable sensations ran up and down his body, Vellian turned his head sideways to catch a look at Lyman's face: he could tell Lyman was really enjoying himself, as behind his specks his eyes were completely closed and a little smile was on his lips; the Alchemist's head was at a slight angle and he seemed to be daydreaming as he humped Dr. Crowler. Crowler could not help but find it funny how easily entertained Banner was, even with Banner not even bothering to brush away the long, jagged strands of black hair out of his smooth face. Dr. Crowler turned his own delicate and pretty face back to stare at the blank blue wall of the Obelisk elevator, a chuckle and a smile on his purple lips accompanied to him.

It was a good few minutes before Lyman suddenly felt something building up inside his shaft; it was almost like a volcano was ready to erupt, and poor Mr. Banner's virgin body was in sudden pain. Banner began to whimper, and tried to churn his swollen dick around inside Crowler's warm, wet cavity in a fruitless attempt to ease his pain.

"_Nyaa…!_ Doctor… it hurts! _Aaahh… it hurts!_ I don't know what to do…!"

"_It's fine, Banner! It's fine! You're just about to cum, now just push harder!"_ Dr. Crowler's upper-class voice begged.

But poor Lyman was cringing from the unfamiliar sensations that were streaking up and down his virgin body; the feeling of ecstasy was being overridden by the pain of his balls tightening and his dick filling with hot sperm; Banner moaned and cried out a little himself as he squirmed himself inside Crowler, trying desperately to relieve the pain in his loins. As he felt Prof. Banner struggling to handle the impulses and shock of an impending major orgasm, Dr. Crowler felt but a tiny ping of pity for him:

_Diary Entry,_

_Halfway through our first "lesson", the poor Slifer was hardly able to handle his very first orgasm. Can't say that I blame the poor chap though…_

_I must say, my own first time was not the most charming or comfortable: it was at Duel High, Class of '98, in my hometown of Florence, Italy. I was 17, and an already rising prodigy in the world of Duel Monsters (if I do say so myself); there was plenty of sexual diversities about my school, but for me, it was all a slow start. Being the delicate and lovely creature that I was back then (and still am, mind you!), most of the other younger boys mistook me for a girl and avoided me while they all had their fun elsewhere._

_But it was one night in the library late in the evening where it would all change for me; as I was busy studying up on some extra Field Spells, I was approached by one young man, a non-Italian exchange student whom looked to be a little older and much more heavily built then I. Oh how I was so easily swooned by him… even as I write this now, I feel faint with lust over him… Titan, you bastard…_

_Ahem, anyways, my orgasmic explosion resulting from him lodging himself deep inside my delicate virgin body was just wracking, na no nae, and the embarrassment came soon afterwards as I realized what a terrible sticky mess I left all over the school Library's fine carpeting, na no nae! But just as soon as I blushed, that feeling of warm ecstasy drowned my soul in love as my very first partner wrapped me into his embrace and we continued to fuck…_

_And that's the same feeling I want for Banner to feel; until then, he hasn't lived yet, na no nae!_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

Dr, Crowler was determined to have Prof. Banner see out his very first organism in its entirety; there was no way he could let the Slifer teacher miss out on this one in a lifetime moment. Crowler could feel Banner starting to pull his raging cock out of his ass, so Crowler quickly reached his arms around and grabbed hold of Banner's tight ass, his sharp lady-nails digging into Banners darker-toned flesh. As Lyman continued to cry out and struggle, gripping his partner's hips, Vellian tried to calm him without sounding too hasty:

"_(Pant!) Come now, Banner! (Mph!) Don't give up, you (Ack!) can do it! You can make it! Now just let it cum! (Nyaaagg!)"_

"_(Pant-Whimper) I'm trying! I'm try- (Nyee!) Is this right?! (Ngg!) It hurts!"_

"_It (pant) hurts because it's your first time! (Ahk!) Now just calm down and let it cum right out of you, Banner!" _

"_(Gasp) Ok, ok, I'll try, Doctor," Banner's soft-voice strained, "Mnnneh! Ahhh!"_

"Yes, here we go!" Crowler chimed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Both men screamed!

Dr. Crowler felt Banner's cock explode inside his body. It was like someone had stuck a whisky bottle top into Vellian's ass, shook it up, and now the cork had popped off from all the pressure of the now spurting liquids. Dr. Crowler's eyes sprang open and he gasped loudly as he felt Prof. Banner's warm wet spooge still flowing into his body, with a ton of it leaking out and forming rivers down Crowler's long, curvy legs

Crowler's sharp, manicured nails were digging into the soft, plastic walls of the elevator as he lost control of his own body; his paining rectum squeezing around Banner's throbbing, spewing dick as Dr. Crowler's own throbbing dick suddenly spewed white seeds all over himself, sliding down his stomach, his tightened balls, and the elevator wall.

The amazing moment lasted only about a few seconds, but to the two teachers it felt like a tiny piece of heaven… and it was a tough piece of heaven which left them both gasping for air; Dr. Crowler was leaning almost lifelessly against the elevator wall, his long skinny arms just hanging together and his legs braced awkwardly in his dizzy and tired state; Mr. Banner had Crowler's thin body wrapped in a weak embrace as his lazy body rested upon the more feminine teacher's thinner and dripping frame. Finally, the sperm flow came to an end with quite a few sticky puddles of white on the floor of the elevator.

Dr. Crowler closed his eyes and sighed out loud. The corners of his purple lips came up to form a little smile.

Banner did the same thing. Then he brushed the long strands of black hair out of his face, and Lyman softly spoke with a hint of pleasant surprise:

"Wow… that was_ fun!_"

Author's Note: Woo-wee mama! Stay tuned for Part 3! :D


	12. Love In An Elevator, Pt 3

Author's Note: So sorry for taking so long with this update, everyone! I promise the next one after this will be finished quicker! This is Part 3 to the "Love in an Elevator" sequence of this first episode. After this, there will be the final Part 4 as well as a Denouement chapter before I end this episode to "Sex and the School". For the next episode (Episode 2) to this YGO: GX fanfiction, I'll be starting a new story, so for those on , be prepared to watch the new Episode for updates to this story.

Ok, I'm done wasting ya'all's time: enjoy the elevator sex! X)

--

For a split moment, Dr. Crowler honestly wanted to turn around and slap that goofy, nerdy Slifer teacher in the mouth for such a ridiculous comment. (_And to think, this was supposed to be a romantic moment, na no nae!_ Crowler thought to himself.) But something overcame the Good Doctor, something that softened his otherwise cold, strict heart; instead of getting irritated as usual, Crowler just started chuckling. He brought his tired, spent body around with his back to the wet wall, still laughing with his chin in the air and his eyes momentarily closed. He didn't care if Mr. Banner was staring at him like he were mad as Vellian's long womanly legs gave way and he slid to the flood, sitting open-legged in a warm puddle of his own sperm. Dr. Crowler was still laughing his same, familiar, clown-like laugh.

Banner smiled nervously as he took a seat on the floor of the elevator as well. He asked, "Was it something I said, Doctor Crowler?"

Crowler laughed a bit more before lowering his head and ogled the naked Banner up and down, taking notice of even his thoroughly slickened dick and balls. Vellian was instantly turned on again as he could see a little blush come over Banner's delicate face. Crowler finally answered,

"No no… It's just that, I never thought I could ever have this much fun with a Slifer! (Chuckle)" He smiled cheekily.

Prof. Banner didn't quite know how to respond to this, so he could only blush deeper and smile shyly as he used his index finger to push up the metal bridge of his glasses.

"Wanna go again?"

Now this caught Lyman _completely_ off guard; he looked up to see Vellian peering at him with those slit, piercing sapphire eyes of his, coupled by the almost ominous shadow cast over the top of Vellian's pale-skinned face by his cropped and layered blond hair. Banner's lips parted slightly, but no words came out, so he just nodded subconsciously. His sexual urges became his only voice.

So Crowler, still wearing a sensual grin on his face, got on all fours and gently made his way over to the other teacher. To Banner, Dr. Crowler was almost cat-like in his approach, and being a lover of cats himself, this strangely _turned him on_; Banner could feel his shaft hardening up again as the feminine Italian man wrapped his long skinny arms around his neck and kissed his neck and face all over with those soft, purple lips of his. Lyman wrapped his arms around the other man's torso and the two started to get heavy with each other: they lip-kissed ravenously, moaning and holding each other as close as they could, their chests and cum-slickened stomachs rubbing together. Their cum-covered and hardening cocks rubbing together…

Crowler was on his knees with his legs spread apart and his soft entrance just aching to be invaded and filled again with the warm fluids of the other skinny man; Banner's legs were spread open as well, though he was sitting in a rather more modest Indian-style, but over time Banner leaned himself forwards so that he gently overtook Crowler and the two Duel Academy teachers were laying on the floor of the elevator, Banner on top of Crowler. Banner kissed and sucked upon Crowler's soft neck as Crowler himself arched his back and was moaning out loud in the sounding voice of a woman. He ran his long fingers through Lyman's thick black hair as the Doctor spoke,

"(Pant… pant) Let's try out a new move, shall we? (…Moan…) Try entering me in this position, Banner, na nae…" And Crowler smiled up at him playfully as he allowed his skinny arms and large hands to rest above his head.

Banner silently swallowed as he allowed himself a few seconds for this new order from the Doctor to register in his mind; he was a bit tired from his first-ever sexual interaction/orgasm, but as he allowed his squinted eyes to stare up and down Dr. Crowler's slender figure, Banner felt an enlightment of sorts. Suddenly, fatigue didn't matter to him anymore…

_I can do this… _He thought.

Lyman took Vellian's hands into his own and leaned down for a kiss; it was a lovely kiss, one that calmed Vellian into a little state of romantic ease, a state which the romantic Italian often strived for in his many past relationships. Dr. Crowler was yet again surprised by Prof. Banner's potential in comforting a partner; he thoroughly enjoyed sucking on the kiss they shared as Crowler felt Banner shift slightly so that his hips were centered between Crowler's thighs and his hardened dick was right at the other's sensitive entrance. As Banner moved on to kissing the other teacher's jaw then the side of his soft warm neck, Dr. Crowler felt a chill of excitement go through his body that caused his cock to fully harden.

_Diary Entry,_

_With each minute of my time I spent coaching that Slifer, the more I couldn't help but feel like a strained rope in an inner game of tug-of-war; just when I am about to dismiss him as a hopeless and permanently reserved man, Banner surprises me with yet another wave of masterful passion! My, my, this man certainly is running me for my money, which I certainly did not expect; looks like I will have to prod this one a little more… just to see how much he is worth… just as he was doing to me at that moment (physically speaking, na nae)._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

Slowly but surely, Lyman Banner began to reinsert his hard shaft right into Vellian Crowler again; it was a bit difficult this time due to Lyman's cock growling so thick and hard and Vellian's hole tightening up after that last heavy activity. So Lyman took hold of Vellian's pale thighs and spread them up and apart more so that Lyman was able to slip the very tip of his tingling length in and breach Vellian's tight but begging ring of muscles; with a little more patience and agonizing inching, Mr. Banner finally felt it sliding halfway in within the other man's wet walls. With it halfway back in, Lyman could already feel the tingling sensations collecting up to his swollen tip, and it began to hurt…

Grimacing a little while his breath quickened it pace, Lyman moaned and shivered as he felt the heat of his sperm raging in his length and running up to his tip, where it began to leak out inside Dr. Crowler. Dr. Crowler, through his own moaning and clawing at the elevator floor, noticed Banner's pain as well as felt the man's pre-cum filling him. Both men by now were very sweaty and the elevator felt like a steam room…

Reaching up a hand to his partner, Dr. Crowler cooed Mr. Banner in his soft, feminine voice: _"Take it easy, Banner… I know it hurts. I know. It hurt me too the first few times I did it… but just __**drive**__ forward right through the pain and I promise you this: the pleasure will be so rich… so rich, Banner… that you will never want to stop…"_

"(Pant, pant)…yes, ok. (Pant) I'm not giving up, Doctor (pant, pant)." Banner replied with a sharp nod and a look of determination on his sweaty face.

Banner took a deep breath and, gripping Dr. Crowler's very pallid thighs tightly, he stood to his feet and brought Crowler's lower body half up with him; shocked right out of whatever stupor he had previously been in, Crowler gave a sharp squeak and dug his manicured nails right into the soft floor; he had no time to do anything else as his skinny slender body was being rocked hard by a newly energized Lyman. Mr. Banner humped Dr. Crowler like there was no tomorrow, still keeping a tight grip on the Good Doctor's very long legs; over and over again the Slifer Dorm Leader pulled out and reinserted his hard-on, the friction was harsh on Crowler's hole. But as much as it hurt him, Vellian was in too much pleasure to ever want Lyman to stop, even as the Slifer's sperm overflowed out of him, running down his back, slickening his legs, and forming rivers down his already sperm-covered abdomen and chest. Crowler could feel Banner's balls hitting him, and as they did, Crowler's own balls were tightening and his own cock was hard and turning a raging pink color as the tip was paining and releasing unannounced sperm all over himself.

Dr. Crowler could not verbally contain himself at one point: _"Mnneh! AH! __**Banner!"**_ he shrieked out as he eased his crotch against Banner's body, trying to ease the pain that was peaking in his own cock and loins.

Prof. Banner tried to think of something to say to hopefully coo his partner and superior, but in light of all his jacking and inner excitement, he could only manage to cry back: _"Mnnnaaah! __** Doctor!"**_

...

--

Coming up next: The final climax!


	13. Love In An Elevator, Pt 4

**Author's Note:** And finally, I give you the stunning conclusion to the 4-Part sex scene of Episode 1! Now there will be one last chapter to this episode before I end this and start the next Episode 2, also as a new chapter to this story. Also, I have changed my mind about starting a whole new story for the next "episode" to this story. I'm just going to keep on uploading chapters to this one story for now. So you guys don't have to worry about watching a whole other story, just keep enjoying this one. And on that note, I'd like to thank all of my watchers, readers, and reviewers for your advice and enjoyment, so thanks guys! :)

So enjoy the spoogie sloppiness, folks!

--

Eventually, within five more seconds, neither man could contain it any longer: their climaxes were simultaneous, with Banner's being particularly explosive, doing a damned good job of filling the Good Doctor like a bucket. Crowler's shot out in a short hard burst into his pale chest and neck; there wasn't much else it could go due to the direction of gravity. The sperm from both men ran down Crowler's firm stomach and pale back and along down Banner's own hard abs, balls and long legs; the sperm was thick, warm and almost covered every part of skin in blankets of pearly white…

"_Mamma mia…" _was all Dr. Crowler could muster to say before almost passing out from lack of oxygen. _"Gatza…" _he cursed in Italian.

Mr. Banner, through his own panting and obvious dizziness, softly muttered something in German.

After allowing themselves a few more minutes of recuperation, Banner lowered himself to his knees so that he could gently lay Dr. Crowler back down on the wet floor, with his cock still wedged deep into the transsexual man's body; along with their own seeds, the two men were slickened with sweat, and while some long, loose strands Prof. Banner's glossy black hair clung to his wet face and muscular body, Dr. Crowler's beautiful cropped cornhusk blond hair stuck to his own. Eventually, all was calm and collected again, and, still lay on the elevator floor, Dr. Crowler stared up into the black-slit eyes belonging to the panting and sweat-dripping young man above him. Somewhere in his cold, vein heart, Crowler felt a prick of rare sympathy for the other teacher, and so he lifted a pale, bony hand to caress Banner's smooth, darker-skinned face.

Feeling the Doctor's gentle hand upon his face, teasing some black hair strands away from his prescription glasses, Banner felt a rush of inner warmth and love once again, just as he had all the other times today which he felt the Doctor's loving hands to his bare body. And it was the same the very first time the Good Doctor did… just a few nights ago when the two of them were oh so drunk on the Italian _Black Wine… _only this time, neither he (Banner) nor Crowler were under the influence of any sort of drugs. But they were "drunk" by now on each others sexual influences…

And on that, Banner came back to reality when he felt the Doctor pull away from him (Crowler moaned a little at the loss of fullness). Banner watched as his superior had rolled over off his back and was now crawling over to the wall on his side of the elevator; Banner watched, hypnotized by the way Dr. Crowler strutted so proudly despite just having his ass fucked and the better part of him covered and dripping in white cum.

When he reached the wall and took hold of the handlebar just above his head, Dr. Crowler spoke, his voice a little raspy from crying out so much during sex, and he spoke without looking at Banner,

"(Pant)… All right, _Signore_ Banner that was very nice, very good. And now, in best order to help us both relax, I'm going to instruct you through one last position. For our last, I thought the classic "doggie style" on our hands and knees with you mounting me would be best for us both since we are a bit too tired to be standing up. Does that sound good to you, Banner?"

_Diary Entry,_

_I admit it was a bit much for the poor man to take in all at once; in fact, that whole session of ours was oh so much for the dear thing to take into his little Slifer brain. But the way I saw it, it was his entire fault; yes, yes, all his for waiting this long in his life to come out of virginity! And to think of all that he is missing in his life, it is certainly a good thing he has such a magnificent instructor like me to get this man's maturity in gear, na nae._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD_

Banner answered back, "…Yes. That sounds good…" The be-speckled man's sentences were fragmented from obvious fatigue.

After crawling over to Crowler's spot, like the male lion being completely led on by the female lioness in some nature documentary, and _mounted _Dr. Crowler from behind as Crowler kept a tight grip on the elevator handlebars just above his head. Through some of his squeaks, the Doctor instructed him,

"… It is (pant, moan) very simple: for this (squeak) position, just keep a hold of me…_ not too tight na nae! _(Squeak!) Just hold me, Banner… (Moan)… yes, yes, that's it, _benissimo… _now, just rub yourself into me until you're stiff again. Then after that…" Vellian took a moment to lift his head (messy hair and all) and gaze over his sweaty shoulder at Lyman and his lips curled into a playful smile.

"…Well, I think you pretty much know what to do next." He said, to which Lyman smiled and nodded as he gripped both hands around Vellian's hips.

And so, Banner took some time rubbing his cock against his fellow teacher's now stretched and very pre-moistened hole, which was still very sensitive to the touch as one could tell from Crowler's whining. In fact, the worn-out cocks of both men were amazingly hardening back with the help from their renewed hunger for sex. As he could feel Lyman positioning the thick red tip of his aching dick right at the Doctor's warm entrance, Vellian tightened his grip on the handlebar and reflected with a sense of humor:

_Dear Diary,_

_With as long as the students at this academia have known their teachers, it has always amazed me how much mockery they throw at us for being "old men". Please! If some of these hooligans were present in this elevator during my "lessons" with Banner, and were able to witness our enduring sexual vigor, they would not be laughing, na nae! _

_Ha, silly youngsters! They think all the raw power and drive of sex exists in only the pre-pubescent and post-pubescent young, when really it is we __**grown men **__who are the most fertile! Such silly little boys! They must learn from their "elders" first, na nae._

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD _

With the pre-cum leaking from the tip remoistening the already wet and worn walls of his lean fellow instructor, Lyman pushed his tip straight into the other man, passed the tight muscle ring and diving deep inside Vellian's soft, warm body cavity. Lyman's cock size was now at its max thus far, so thick in fact that even Lyman himself was at first very shocked at his own size, but now he was in deep concentration as he continued to inch his way back into the Doctor, who by now was whining loudly and even tearing up a little.

Passing every inch deeper inside was a victory all in itself, for Lyman and Vellian, Vellian more, since it was his body being pushed to the limit of stretchiness and cum-capacity. Speaking of which, the white sap from the past two lessons continued to be pushed out of the Doctor's cavity as Banner pushed himself inside. The deeper Banner got within his superior, the more intense Dr. Crowler's pleasurable cries became.

After a few minutes, when Vellian's moans became there loudest, Lyman knew he had reached the end, his impressive shaft now completely inside his partner's cavity, stretching the Doctor's moist walls quite a bit. And this was only Banner's third time.

Prof. Banner took a moment to take notice of the way the sweat and cum rolled down the muscles of Dr. Crowler's glistening back, the way his ribcage contracted and expanded as he took in much needed oxygen from the hot air of the stalled elevator. Lyman allowed his eyes to ride the hills of Vellian's moistened muscles and pale, clear skin; it was like a snow valley that was being rocked by the earthquakes of Lyman's thrusting into Vellian's pelvis. Those muscles, while so subtle by any masculine standards, remained one of the few remotely "manly" attributes that the normally feminine Dr. Crowler ever had.

Eventually, exhaustion got the better of Dr. Crowler and he could no longer hold onto the handlebar or keep himself up; he went into a mid-collapse upon his elbows and knees, with his head down, resting upon his arms. His delicate, cornhusk cropped hair fell out of place and his long beautiful ponytail laid splayed on the floor. Banner's own hair fell slightly out of place as he hunched down along with the Doctor's position, with his strong arms coming to wrap around Crowler's incredibly lean waist; he thrust even harder into him.

A few more minutes passed before both men could feel themselves loosing control; that rush of natural ecstasy and animalistic lust drew out loud cries from both teachers, their swollen members straining to hold in the gathering armies of seeds until they simply no longer could. Holding Dr. Crowler's panting body tightly into his, Prof. Banner pulled himself out enough until only his leaking tip was barely still inside. Holding it there for a few last seconds of building power, Lyman tilted his head slightly to leave a single kiss on Vellian's pale neck.

"_I love you, Doctor."_ He said lovingly, losing his fight to hold back his own smile…

…Especially when he spotted Crowler's lovely purple lips curl up into a smile, and the Doctor gave a squeaky reply, _"I… love you as well, Banner."_

Then Banner suddenly slammed himself hard into his partner's flank, driving his hard-on right back in, as deep as it could go; Crowler _screamed_ at the top of his lungs as both he and Banner (who was also wailing) commenced a duel ejaculation. The seemingly endless strings and rivers of their white fluids blast from their shafts and landed all over their bodies and just about everywhere else. It was almost shocking at how long they both came, but for those spit seconds of pure physical ecstasy, there was absolutely nothing in the world the two teachers could have imagine better…

It was a few moments later, and Dr. Crowler and Prof. Banner could both be seen laying fully on the floor of the now messy elevator, with the lanky Banner laying on top of the even lankier Crowler in a panting pile of sweat covered and sperm covered flesh. When they had finally emptied themselves of every last bit of their sperm, Crowler was the first to fall over in exhaustion; Banner had given one last weak thrust into the Doctor, just to get out one last weak spark of lust in him, before he too was finally spent and fell over on top of the other teacher.

For the next few long minutes, which seemed like an hour, Dr. Crowler and Mr. Banner lay there, a sweaty pile of panting, with Banner still embracing the superior teacher, both of their hairs a sprawled mess. Another few minutes went by before both teacher's breathing had slowed and they both began to calm down; what the hell could it have been that cause this heat of the moment that drove the two teachers so sexually insane like this? With their hearts slowing down and the oxygen returning to their brains, the two 30-something-year-olds came back to their senses, the whole slew of incredibly forbidden events within the small confines of that elevator suddenly became very real.

Dr. Crowler in particular had a hard time putting written words to it:

_Diary Entry,_

…_It was like the jigsaw puzzle of my life had just been thrown to the floor, and its many pieces had been scattered within the darkest regions of a room. I never even meant for it to go this far with the Slifer, but whatever could I do? I desired it just as bad. And Banner proved to be such the fool I took him for, needing that wild fulfillment to get him across my resentment for him, resentment that still lingered within me after Banner's first violation over me in my own bed!_

_But now look at us. Here we both were in this dingy elevator, sprawled upon the dirty floor like dogs, with him still laying over me. I… I never meant for it to get this far! I merely wanted to get Banner fired, na nae, so that I may gain control of those rotten Slackers. But now it seems the Chancellor shall have plenty the reason to dismiss the both of us!_

_Alas, why did I take it this far? How did I come to imagine that I might get away with committing all this most unmentionable acts with this useless crumb of a "teacher" at this Academia? Something must be wrong with me… why did I dare copulate with this man?! And why did I say __**I love him?! **_

_Dr. Vellian Crowler, PHD_

Crowler gave a little jerk and gave a little squeak to let Banner know that he was starting to have trouble breathing with Banner's weight still over him; Banner was slightly surprised awake and lifted the top part of his body off of the Doctor, who shivered when his back was exposed to the cold air. Then Banner sat up on his knees and, very carefully, started to slid his limp member out; Vellian moaned in protest due to his rear being a little swollen and sore from all of Lyman's pounding; Banner took a gentle hold of Crowler's hips, assuring the other man that he understood and that he would take it slow. And with some patience and easy maneuvering, Banner had worked his cock back out.

With himself free, Dr. Crowler forced himself to sit up, glancing at Banner as he stared at him. Crowler imagined their locked gaze could have gone on for another long series of minutes had it not been for the sound of voices that echoed form up the elevator shaft:

"'_Ay! I think I found the problem, ma'am."_

"_Oh good; you need me to send down the rest of the tool set?"_

"_Yeah, thanks!"_

Their stares broken by the sounds of other humans above them, Crowler and Banner's eyes darted up to the ceiling of the elevator, then right back to each other as their faces became fixed with fear!

"Oh lord, Banner! What if they find us like this?!"

"Nyaa!"

The two teachers switched it into high gear as they hastily gathered their up their clothes and rushed to put them back on; unable to forget the puddles on the floor and their bodies covered in sperm, Dr. Crowler suddenly came up with a brilliant idea!

Frantically buttoning up his work shirt, Prof. Banner's natural German accent became slightly airy as he whined desperately: "Doctor, what do we do now?! What'll they think when they find us like this?!"

"Oh, do calm your tallow little cranium, Banner!" Dr. Crowler ordered in a fake confident tone as he rushed to pull up his plum-colored tights, "I just came up with a plan that just might bet us out of here. Just get yourself dressed and I'll take care of everything here."

Mr. Banner paused from pulling up his tight black pants. "… But Doctor, I _really_ do not want you to have to pick up after me. Let me help you out here somehow."

Flattered for a second at Banner's politeness, Dr. Crowler looked up at him while in the middle of putting on his crescent moon drop earrings. The Crowler shook his head, turning away and saying, "Banner, it's nothing, I tell you! Just do what I say, there is no sort of work involved for either of us."

Flattening his terribly messy top of blond hair and checking himself over, Vellian checked Lyman over to see that he had everything on, but noticed right away that Lyman was missing something:

"Ah, Banner… I think your missing your _spectacles_, my good man." Dr. Crowler tried to me nice, but with the narrowing of his eyes and the arch in his thin eyebrow, it was clear that he was faking.

But Prof. Banner hardly noticed; "Oh!" He gave a cry as he whipped his head around and found his glasses near the corner of his side of the elevator, right where he had left them. Sliding them back on he thanked the superior professor beside him, while Dr. Crowler gather up his expensive alligator-skin suitcase (which, thankfully, had stayed clean despite all of Crowler and Banner's dirty activities.)

Then Crowler and Banner looked up nervously at the ceiling as the voices could be heard again:

_I'magonna bring'er up now, kay?" _Said some guy's voice, which neither teacher recognized.

"_Yep, you go on ahead and bring up the elevator and I'll try working the doors." _Said a spunky female voice, which both teachers recognized.

"Say Doctor," Banner inquired, "Isn't that Miss Dorothy, the nice cardstock lady?"

"_Si, Signori _Banner." Crowler replied in his Italian tongue. Then he added, "I hate to admit this, but Miss Dorothy was kind enough to warn me earlier that she was having the Academy's elevator maintenance systems checked today, and said I should not dwell too long within them. 'Tis a shame on me for not remembering."

Just then, the whole elevator gave a short vibration, and with a jerk Crowler and Banner felt it rising, traveling up the long dark shaft of the building. Banner picked up his PBS tote bag and looked nervously at the other teacher beside him.

"What now?"

Dr. Crowler took a deep breath and sighed. "Brace yourself, Banner."

Before Banner had the chance to question this, Crowler reached over to the elevator's wall with all the buttons and pecked his manicured index finger at a big red one, and stood back. There was a loud hiss from above their head's and suddenly the two professors were being showed with cold water from the elevator's Fire Sprinklers. The higher the elevator lifted to the level where Miss Dorothy and the other person were, the more the fire sprinkler system rained down on them, soaking their good clothes, hair and the rest of the elevator. And the whole time, neither Crowler nor banner said a word, at least not until the elevator stopped and the door finally opened for the first time since Dr. Crowler and Mr. Banner had sex for the first time together.

_Ding!_

"What the… _oh my goodness! _ Are you boys_ alright?!"_ Miss Dorothy's hands met her cheeks as the older woman dropped the bucket of tools she had and approached the two now-thoroughly-soaked Duelist teachers.

Standing right by her was an old looking frail guy with a thick mustache and thick eyebrows; he was wearing a blue, grease-stained jumpsuit with matching hat, tool belt, and a weasel logo patch with the words **"Diesel Weasel Mechanics"** underneath. The guy just stood there, rather dumbfounded until he gathered the common sense to travel over to the small control box next to the elevator. With a quick couple of switches, he shut off the water and the sprinklers ceased.

At first, Dr. Crowler and Prof. Banner just stood there; neither knew what to say to the fretting Southern-accented lady. Then the Doctor merely said through his flattened dripping blond hair over his eyes,

"(Cough)…Yes, thank you for shutting that blasted thing off, good sir. Now do not fret over us, Miss Dorothy; this was no one's fault and the Chancellor does not need to know of this. Banner and I are quite fine, I assure you, _Signora."_ Dr. Crowler forced himself to smile through his running make-up and lipstick; he stepped out the elevator, pulling Mr. Banner along by the hand. He continued saying with a surprising air of cool collection, "Now if you will kindly excuse us, Banner and I will get out of the way and let you and this nice gentleman continue with your maintenance work. _Chao!" _

"Oh! Um… well alrighty, then. I'll be seein' you boys later…" Miss Dorothy just managed to get out as Dr. Crowler waved goodbye, still dragging Mr. Banner along down the school's hallway and out of site, a small fading tail of water drips following them.

"So that's the famous Dr. Vellian Crowler, huh?" the old, thick mustached guy said in awe as he moseyed on up next to Miss Dorothy.

"Yep, that's the one all right!" Mrs. Dorothy said with a proud grin. "The top Duelist professor in the whole world!"

… Then the repair guy made an honest enquiry, "…You know… I could' a sworn that the Doctor was a_ man_. Did… he/_she_ have a sex change recently or somethin'…?"

---

**Author's Note:** One last chapter to this first episode before I start another chapter for Episode 2.


End file.
